Reading Anaklusmos14's Intertwined destinies
by Eccentrica
Summary: The characters read Anaklusmos14's "Intertwined Destinies". This takes place when Olympus is closed and Zoe is wondering where Percy is. The story starts with Percy being kidnapped. Adopted by Persephone Paris Helen Jackson. Reason why I've given away both my stories, will be given by my now ex(unfortunately)beta, DeathGuardian24 in his awesome story; Finding Paradise.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! Since I'm facing writers block on my other stories, I've decided to write a new one that will never ever have me in a fix about what to do and what not to do. What is it? The characters read Anaklusmos14's "Intertwined Destinies" of course. This takes place when Olympus is closed and Zoe is wondering where Percy is. The story starts with Percy being kidnapped.**

**-PAIRING : PercyXZoe**

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN Percy JACKSON.

**MY THIRD FAN FICTION. PLEASE GO EASY ON THE REVIEWS. NO FLAMES PLEASE. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS OKAY.**

CREDIT DUE: TO ANAKLUSMOS14 FOR HIS AMAZING STORY.

**Percy JACKSON & THE OLYMPIANS : READING ANAKLUSMOS14'S "INTERTWINED DESTINIES"**

**Prologue**

_**SIX MONTHS LATER**_

Zoe woke up in the Artemis cabin, smiling a bit as she remembered that she and Percy were going down to the Underworld today to visit some friends. She laid back in her bed as she thought about her life and how it had changed so much over the past three years.

Never in her long life did she ever see herself where she was today. She assumed she would serve Artemis faithfully until she fell in battle at some point. Which was exactly what would have happened had she never met Percy Jackson.

Now she couldn't help but smile, she was out of the hunt but surprisingly happy about it. She met what she considered to be one of the only good men in the world; someone who treated her as an equal and with respect. He was also the only man she knew tough enough to deal with someone like Zoe who had a tendency to get out her frustration physically. Percy was perfect for her. He could deal with her when she was angry but didn't let himself get pushed around by anyone, including her. She couldn't help her smile from growing. She was simply happy.

Zoe rolled out of her bed and showered before making her way over to the Hades cabin. She was a little surprised he wasn't up and about since Percy almost never slept in. As she knocked on the door, she was confused when she got no response. Either Nico or Bianca had to be in there as well as they didn't share their brother's love for early mornings.

Zoe slowly opened the door before her eyes widened and she ran inside where Nico and Bianca were passed out on the floor. She quickly knelt by Bianca's side and shook her eliciting a groan from the daughter of Hades.

Bianca slowly woke up and looked at Zoe confused before her eyes widened and she jumped to her feet, "Percy!" She yelled but was met with silence.

"What's wrong Bianca? Where is Percy?" Zoe asked worriedly.

Bianca's face turned even paler than normal, "He was taken."

Zoe's eyes widened, "What do you mean taken?"

Bianca's eyes starting tearing up, "We woke up when we heard Percy yell this morning. Some lady in a weird cloak was in our cabin. We tried to stop her but she snapped her fingers and Percy, Nico and I all passed out. The last thing I saw was her disappear with Percy."

Zoe's face turned a pale color and her heart broke a little when she thought about Percy being taken by some powerful being. She quickly wrapped Bianca in a hug, "We'll get him back Bianca, no matter what it takes."

No sooner had she uttered those words, that a bright light suddenly surrounded her. When the light faded, she was standing on...Olympus? Nico and Bianca were next to her too. The Olympians hadn't noticed them yet as they were in the middle of an argument with Zeus asking him too reopen Olympus. Zoe cleared her throat. The gods froze and then turned and pointed their symbols of power at them. They lowered them when they saw who it was but the same question seemed to be on their minds. Athena was the first to voice it. 'How the Hades(Hades groaned in exasperation. 'Please do not use my name as a curse!)are you three here?'. Bianca shrugged. 'Dunno. A bright light enveloped me. I'm guessing the same thing happened to y'all?'. This question was directed towards Zoe and Nico both of whom nodded. Athena frowned. 'Who could it be', she muttered her brain whirring at light speed. Poseidon smirked at her. 'Don't hurt yourself', he said mockingly. She scowled at him just as a bright flash engulfed the entire throne room. When the light faded, they saw that a couch for four had been placed against the wall.

Zoe sighed in disappointment when she didn't see Percy. Artemis couldn't bear to see her former lieutenant and looked at Hera who nodded though she didn't seem happy about it. Artemis grinned and snapped her fingers and with a loud _crack_ Percy appeared though he looked rather dazed. 'Percy', shrieked Zoe happily running up to him and squeezing...sorry, _hugging_ him. Percy smiled. 'Hey Zoe', he said simply. 'Umm, why are you squeezing me? You do know that I cant feel anything right?'. Zoe glared up at him before jumping away from him and shooting an arrow directly at his heart. The arrow shattered but it did hurt. 'Owwww', groaned Percy. 'What was that for?'.

'That', shrieked Zoe, 'was for getting yourself kidnapped earlier today and worrying me and your brother and sister'. 'Hey, we have names you know', exclaimed Nico. They ignored him. 'What do you mean "got yourself kidnapped"?'. Zoe looked at him incredulously. 'You dont remember?'.

Percy shook his head. Zoe whipped around and glared at Artemis demanding an answer. However, with yet another bright flash there was a book falling through the air which landed at Bianca's feet. There appeared to be a note tied to it.

_Olympians,_

_We, have decided that you all MUST read this book as otherwise the age of the gods will come to an end which is why we are freezing time so that you can read the book. The book's name is Intertwined Destinies. Have...'fun' and remember, you cannot change the future too much. Just enough to make sure you remain in power._

_Farewell,_

_The Fates and Chaos, the creator of the universe._

'Well', said Athena excitedly. 'Looks like we have to read a book', then she frowned. 'Even if it is about the end of our rule', then she shrugged. 'I want to read first', she said happily brushing aside that fact. Percy groaned and picked up the book. It was pure black in color with the number '7', inscribed in silver in big silver print on the front cover. In gold, "Intertwined Destinies", was written across the page.

He handed the book to Athena who took it practically bouncing in her seat in excitement at the prospect of reading a book. She opened it to the first page and began reading.

'**Chapter 1'**,read Athena.

**Zoe Nightshade was not a happy camper.**

**Scratch that. She was the most irritable, miserable, angry, depressed and overall unpleasant camper in the history of Camp Half-Blood.**

Percy looked at her and raised an eyebrow. She sighed. 'It'll most probably be in the book'. Percy nodded in acceptance of her answer.

**Why ****you ask? Well that would be young Perseus Jackson's fault.**

'What', yelped Percy. 'How is it my fault'. The gods snickered as Zoe sighed and instead of replying cuddled into him. Percy stared at her. 'Well sure go on, make yourself comfortable, would you like a soda too?'. Zoe rolled her eyes while the gods snickered.

**Or**** at least that was how she was viewing things. She turns down immortality and her life in the hunt and then Percy has to go and get himself kidnapped by gods only know what powerful being.**

Artemis and Hera sank into their thrones and looked around guiltily, one thought going through both their minds-'We're screwed when Zeus finds out'. Zoe narrowed her eyes at them suspiciously.

**That was seven months earlier and Zoe was really starting to get pissed off now.**

Apollo sat up straighter. 'This is seven months in the future', he exclaimed. At that everyone began paying more attention to Athena...well except Hermes that is. He was happily planning his next prank.

**The only people who were able to stand to be around her were the people who were almost as affected by his disappearance as she was. That would be Percy's little brother and sister, Nico and Bianca, and some of Percy's best friends; Annabeth, Beckendorf, Silena, Michael Yew and Katie Gardner. Almost everyone was affected by his disappearance but those were the ones who were doing everything within their power to help find him.**

'Well atleast you'll care about me', muttered Percy. 'Of course we care about you' said Bianca shocked. 'Doesn't seem like it what with you'll threatening to kill me for going missing, which I may add was not my fault', shot back Percy. Zoe shifted in Percy's lap guiltily.

**The most frustrating part? The gods had apparently chosen this as the best time to close down Olympus for gods only know why.**

'Of course we know, we did it', said Apollo matter-of-factly. Everyone just stared at him incredulously. 'How you manage to say such stupid things with a straight face, I just do not know', said Artemis shaking her head.

**Not just shut down the city of Olympus but actually cut off all connection between the Olympians and the outside world. Dionysus had vanished from Camp Half-Blood which had a lot of campers celebrating**

'I'm not sure whether to be happy I'm not there anymore or insulted because their cheering that I'm gone', muttered Dionysius.

**but it only added to the list of reasons why Zoe wanted to strangle someone.**

The gods looked at her warily and Nico and Bianca inched away from her. Percy shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

**Even Percy's own father Hades had cut himself off from his children, allowing them access to Underworld but blocking off his palace and refusing to let Nico or Bianca inside to talk to him.**

Nico and Bianca looked at their father demanding an explanation. He ignored them.

**Zoe had taken Annabeth and Bianca and tracked down the hunters only to find Artemis had left them on their own, something she never did once in the two thousand years Zoe was by her side as a huntress. Zoe tried to ask Rachel for a quest to find him but just received a confused stare from the ginger haired mortal huntress which resulted in a few colorful words directed at her courtesy of Zoe.**

'That wasn't nice', scolded Apollo. 'The oracle isn't an access at will kind of thing you know'. Zoe rolled her eyes while Artemis looked at her brother incredulously "Access at will kind of thing", she repeated. She shook her head. 'I'm not even gonna comment on that'. Zoe smirked.

**She later apologized to her former sister as she knew that the oracle was not an on-demand service**

Apollo smiled at his sister smugly who rolled her eyes.

**for finding missing demigods; so Zoe's anger simply shifted to Percy and all of Olympus as a whole.**

**Whatever was going on with Percy's disappearance, it was becoming clear that the Olympians were involved and that did not bode well for Zoe and her hopes of locating him anytime soon.**

**The one positive that came out of the trip was informing Thalia of Percy's disappearance. She was also rather upset about her cousin being taken and suspicious how it coincided almost perfectly with Lady Artemis leaving her hunters leaderless. She decided the hunt's new mission was to track down Percy Jackson as she was now the de facto leader of the hunt and their missions were now decided on by her. The hunters were surprisingly supportive of her decision.**

Artemis raised an eyebrow surprised.

**They had a lot of respect for Percy after what he had done on Olympus for not just the campers but their fallen sisters as well.**

'Wow', exclaimed Hermes. 'You know for a guy that could be a pretty good asset. I mean see a guy you don't like, point him out to the hunters and they'll happily beat him up for you and even ask if there's another'. Percy smirked. 'I didn't think of that. Hmmm, maybe I'll try it out on you and Apollo first'. The whole room laughed as both of them paled drastically to a sickly shade of white.

**The monument created by Annabeth, which was unveiled not a week before Percy vanished, had been breathtaking. To see their sisters immortalized for eternity in a courtyard of Olympus had brought a number of tears to the usually stoic and hardened maidens of Artemis. Even Artemis herself was witnessed to have tears in her eyes at the sight of life-like marble tributes to her hunters, all depicted with their bows out defending Olympus to their last breaths.**

Artemis bowed her head in sadness and grief at the thought of her deceased hunters.

**Zoe, Annabeth and Bianca were forced to return to Camp Half-Blood empty handed once again after another failed attempt to get help finding Percy.**

**When they returned to camp, Zoe made a beeline for the Artemis cabin without a word to anyone, her frustrations started to overwhelm her. She threw herself down on her bunk as she tried to quell her growing anger. After several minutes of breathing deeply to calm down, she drifted off to sleep.**

**Zoe found herself on Olympus, in the courtyard that Percy forced the gods to let be made.**

Zeus grumbled. 'Being told to do by a mere demigod'. The other gods and goddesses rolled their eyes.

**The reminder of her missing boyfriend only brought a sharp pain to her heart as she cursed Morpheus for forcing her to miss him even in her dreams. If she ever came across the god of dreams she vowed to put a few arrows in his backside for doing this to her after Percy had gotten him a pardon from the Olympians after he joined the Titans.**

Everyone chuckled.

**As Zoe walked around the statues, she came to the one that depicted her, Annabeth and Percy standing over Luke's body as Annabeth clutched Luke's hand. Percy and Zoe stood beside them, side by side, Zoe with her bow out and Percy with Anaklusmos in hand. Zoe couldn't help but chuckle when she remembered Annabeth's face after Percy made her remake the statue. The original had had Zoe and Percy holding hands as they stood but Percy claimed that if he was going to have to have a statue despite his wishes not to, he refused to have him and Zoe look like a couple on a date; demanding a dignified image of them at the end of a long war. She couldn't help but agree that the remade statue was much better. Although she loved Percy and she knew he loved her, they were not a very affectionate couple, at least in public; something that made her love him even more as she wasn't big on public displays of affection.**

'Thank God', sighed Artemis relieved. 'I would prefer not to accidentally kill Percy when I see him kissing you'. Percy paled.

**She sighed as she thought about how much she missed Percy. This was supposed to be their time to relax and enjoy some down time together. Two great months of dating and then gone in the blink of an eye.**

**"Beautiful isn't it?" A feminine voice said from behind Zoe.**

**On instinct, Zoe reached for her bow only to find herself weaponless as this was only a dream.**

**"Relax Zoe; you are here because I brought you here." The woman said.**

**Zoe eyed the woman carefully. She had brown hair underneath a goat-skin cloak that had its hood pulled up hiding her face from Zoe's view.**

'Juno', muttered the Olympians and narrowed their eyes at Hera. What was she doing there? The Bianca and Nico looked confused while Percy and Zoe looked at Hera surprised.

**Zoe's eyes narrowed at the woman as a look of realization crossed her face. The woman looked exactly as Bianca and Nico had described Percy's abductor.**

**"YOU! You took Percy!" She screamed.**

**The woman calmly held up a hand as Zoe took a step towards her and Zoe froze in her place.**

**"Calm yourself Zoe," the woman said sternly before her form shimmered and Zoe's eyes widened as the Queen of the Heavens stood before in all her glory.**

Apollo and Hermes snorted. Hera glared at them.

**"Lady Hera," Zoe gasped. "Why? Percy has never been anything but respectful to you. Why would you take him?"**

**A slightly pained look crossed Hera's eyes before it vanished and was replaced by a determined one.**

**"That is why I am here Zoe. I am no enemy to you or to young Perseus." Hera explained.**

**Zoe glared at the goddess who met Zoe's glare with her own, "I had no choice but to take Perseus."**

**Zoe looked at the Queen of the Gods expectantly making Hera sigh.**

**"Another war is coming Zoe. A war worse than the Titan War. My arrogant husband**

'Hey', exclaimed Zeus. 'I'm not arrogant'. Poseidon scoffed. 'You're more arrogant than a monster and thats saying something'.

**thinks he can simply close Olympus and the problem will disappear on its own. I had no choice but to turn to our most powerful demigod. If anyone can lead us through this, it is Perseus." Hera explained.**

Percy smirked and looked around boastfully. Everyone ignored him making him pout.

**Zoe looked at Hera confused for a minute before her eyes widened, "A second Giant War?"**

Percy scowled. 'I really am going to slap them upside the head'. Hades frowned. 'Who?', he asked. 'Whom', corrected Athena. HAdes rolled his eyes and looked at his son expectantly. Percy winced. 'The Fates'. The Olympians gasped and stared at percy while Athena, not put off from reading a book literally under her nose, continued-

**Hera nodded slowly, "Yes but you must keep that information to yourself. You must swear to it or I will have to wipe your memory of our conversation. I have a plan and it is completely necessary that none of of the other demigods know until the time is right."**

Zeus looked at her suspiciously. She and Artemis once again looked uncomfortable.

**Zoe looked at the goddess confused but Hera just shook her head, "I cannot tell you. I am here only to let you know you have a long road before you can be reunited with young Perseus again. If you follow my instructions you will find him sooner rather than later."**

**"What? Why can't you just tell me where he is?" Zoe growled.**

**"The time is not right. The timing of my plan must be perfect. In three days you must be at the Grand Canyon. Look for a demigod with one shoe. He will be with a second demigod and they need to get back to Camp Half-Blood safely. They will be your key to finding Perseus again." Hera said sternly.**

**Zoe was about to argue but Hera held up her hand, "Remember my words, I will be watching you. If you tell anyone of our meeting, I will wipe it from your mind and whoever you tell and you will be on your own to find Perseus again. I am sorry for the heartache this causes but I believe Perseus is the key to Olympus' survival yet again."**

'Oh yeah, definitely slapping them upside the head'.

**Before Zoe could reply Hera snapped her fingers and Zoe found herself sitting up in her bed in the Artemis cabin at Camp Half-Blood. She began cursing angrily as she thought about Hera's words. She would do as the goddess instructed but these two demigods had better be the key to finding Percy again or there would be Hades to pay for everyone involved.**

Hades groaned. 'Can people please stop using my name as a curse?'.

**Zoe flew through the air slightly ahead of the chariot being drawn by two Pegasus. Inside the chariot were her friends Annabeth Chase and Charles Beckendorf, one of the few males Zoe could tolerate for more than a few minutes at a time. She also appreciated the fact that Beckendorf and Annabeth had been the only two who didn't question her reasoning for being at the Grand Canyon on this specific day. Due to Hera's warning, she was forced to say that she just had a strong feeling they would find answers about Percy there.**

**Zoe knew both her friends were well aware that she was holding something back from them but also trusted her enough to accept her answer and join her on the mission. Zoe looked down from her place atop Percy's all-black Pegasus Blackjack as she could see the Grand Canyon coming into view a little ways up. She had initially planned to ride in the chariot with the other two but Blackjack seemed to know they were looking for Percy as he began to throw a fit inside the stables at camp until Zoe tentatively climbed on the Pegasus' back. There had been multiple injuries to campers over the past few months from trying to mount him but Blackjack made it clear he was no one's Pegasus but Percy's.**

Percy smirked. 'Cool, I've got my own pegasus'.

**It did comfort Zoe a bit to know she was apparently the only other person Blackjack would allow to ride him, although she missed Percy being there to tell her what Blackjack was trying to say.**

'Well if he seems like he wants something, most of the time it'll be doughnuts', said Percy matter-of-factly.

**As they approached their destination, Zoe peered down into the canyon where she could see some sort of storm that was seemingly centered inside the tourist area. She looked back to Beckendorf and Annabeth and pointed as they quickly directed their chariot in that direction.**

**Zoe leaned down to Blackjack's ear but the Pegasus apparently knew what she was thinking as he went into a dive straight towards the heart of the storm. By the time they reached the ground, they saw a blonde haired boy with one shoe on drive a golden gladius through a storm spirit.**

'He's a roman', muttered the Olympians along with Percy and Nico. Bianca looked confused while Nico suddenly looked guilty.

**A second storm spirit shot a bolt of lightning at him but he absorbed the lightning in his blade before dispatching a second storm spirit with another quick swipe of his blade.**

**As the second storm spirit dissolved, a satyr carrying a small Latino boy on his back jumped up from the side of the cliff as he stood between the blonde kid and the third storm spirit.**

**The storm spirit ignored the satyr as it glared at the blonde harshly, "Who are you demigod?" It hissed.**

'Thats what I'd like to know', said Athena. She hated not knowing.

**The blonde kid just looked at him confused, "Um… I don't know actually."**

'Huh?', asked Apollo and Hermes confused. 'I took his memory', said Hera. Athena narrowed her eyes at her. She couldn't...wouldn't possibly even dare to do what she was thinking.

**The spirit narrowed its eyes at him but before he could do anything the Satyr pulled out a club and charged at him, "Die you little punk!" The satyr growled as he tackled the spirit. Unfortunatley for the over zealous satyr, his attempt to tack the venti failed as he went right through him before the storm spirit turned back to the blonde kid, "This isn't over half-blood. My mistress will have your head and that of all demigods."**

'Gaea', groaned everyone in the room.

**He growled before stepping towards the demigod only for the satyr to grab the storm spirit from behind.**

**The monster growled before shooting off into the air with the satyr hanging on for dear life until the two disappeared from view.**

**Zoe jumped off Blackjack and approached the two confused demigods, "Who are you two and where is Percy?"**

**Both demigods looked at each other and then back at Zoe with looks of confusion.**

**"I'm Jason and this is Leo but we don't know any Percy." He said honestly.**

**Zoe glared at the duo as Annabeth and Beckendorf came up beside her.**

**"Whoa! Are those flying horses?" The Latino kid, Leo, asked excitedly.**

**"They're called Pegasus." Beckendorf explained. "Since you two can obviously see them, I think you need to come with us."**

**"Whoa, wait a minute," Jason said putting a hand out to stop Leo who was about to go with them without a second thought. "Who are you and why should we go anywhere with you?"**

**Annabeth looked at him sympathetically, "Because you guys are like us. Trust us, we promise we mean you no harm but it's clear that you're demigods and we come from a place for demigods, Camp Half-Blood."**

**Jason's eyes widened but at the same time, this all seemed vaguely familiar to him.**

**Leo on the other hand was in shock, "Demigod? As in half-gods?"**

**Zoe rolled her eyes, "Yes. I don't know about you, but I am quite sure that this one," she said with a distasteful look at Jason, "is a son of Zeus."**

**Jason looked at her confused, "Wait. Don't you mean Jupiter?"**

**Zoe's eyes shot wide open while Annabeth and Beckendorf looked at him confused.**

**"What do you know boy?" Zoe asked harshly.**

**Jason looked at her, confused by her anger, "Nothing, seriously. That name just popped into my head."**

**Zoe's eyes narrowed before she looked at Leo, "And what about you?"**

**Leo paled a bit before he smiled flirtatiously at Zoe, "I don't know anything either beautiful, but I'm all ears if you want to teach me."**

Zoe groaned in exasperation. SUre she might be together with Percy but that didn't mean she had given up being a man-hater. Percy scowled at the book angrily. If that kid tried to make a move on Zoe again... He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice that everyone was looking at him amused.

**Zoe's eyes flashed with anger before she pulled out a hunting knife and took a step towards Leo.**

She smiled in anticipation.

**Before she could make him regret his words, Beckendorf pulled Leo away while Annabeth put a hand on Zoe's shoulder.**

Zoe sighed in disappointment.

**"Relax Zoe, we'll find him. That kid, Leo, doesn't know any better." Annabeth said trying to quell her friend's anger.**

'He doesn't know anything', muttered Percy jealously too low for anyone to hear.

**Zoe growled under her breath before turning back to Jason, "Let's go son of Zeus. We need to get back to camp." She said before spinning on her heel and jumping onto Blackjack's back and taking off without another word.**

'Rude much?', asked Hephaestus amused. Zoe scowled at him.

**Jason stared at her retreating form confused and slightly pissed off before Annabeth put a hand on his arm, "Sorry about Zoe, she has been a little difficult to deal with since her boyfriend went missing."**

**Jason raised an eyebrow, "That Percy guy? I feel bad for him."**

'I do too', muttered Percy then winced as Zoe elbowed him in the throat.

**Annabeth chuckled a bit, "He's the only one who can handle her. She spent a long, long time hating men until she met him. She still isn't the biggest fan of them but she was getting better before Percy was taken."**

**Jason raised an eyebrow, "Taken?"**

**Annabeth nodded sadly, "Out of his cabin at camp a few months ago. No one has seen him since. We were here looking for him. Zoe said we would find answers here and when we didn't find him, she was a little upset. Come to camp, I promise to explain more on the ride."**

**Jason nodded, "Okay. This Percy guy, is he a friend of yours?"**

**Annabeth nodded sadly again, "One of my best friends. We've been looking for months but found nothing. Now come on, I'll explain on the way." She said offering him her hand.**

**Jason took it, both their faces turning a bit red when he did as she led him to the chariot.**

Aphrodite giggled while Apollo, Percy and Hermes wolf-whistled. Athena looked conflicted between disapproval at her choice and happiness that she had atleast finally found someone even if it was only a crush. Artemis looked disappointed. She liked Annabeth and felt that she would have made a great hunter.

**Zoe was far ahead of Annabeth and Beckendorf who were bringing the two demigods with them as she cursed to herself about the whole mission. She already disliked both demigods; the little Latino boy was everything she despised in men and the son of Zeus or Jupiter looked far too much like his half-brother Heracles for her taste.**

'I didn't know that you still were bitter about that', said Percy quietly. 'I'm not', she told him but didn't elaborate.

**She no longer cared about what Heracles did to her but she would rather not have to look at his face or a similar one on a daily basis.**

**The fact she didn't have Percy with her certainly did not make things easier. But she now had a bad feeling about where Percy was. This was what Hera meant by finding a link to Percy though. Hera must have known she was well aware of the Romans and their camp after spending so many centuries with Artemis. She and Diana had been to the Roman camp occasionally when it couldn't be avoided.**

**But now she had an idea where Percy was and she was going to get him back and soon.**

**As she came into camp, she walked out of the stables just as the campers began to gather around the chariot with the two new demigods. Before anyone could say anything, a flaming hammer appeared over Leo's head as he looked up at the image confused.**

'He was claimed pretty fast by me. I must really like him', thought Hephaestus.

**"What is that? What's going on?" Leo asked confused.**

**Beckendorf smiled at him, "It means you're my half-brother Leo. A son of Hephaestus."**

**Leo raised an eyebrow, "The forge dude?"**

There was a moment of silence and then the whole room was filled with the laughter of its occupants. Hephaestus blushed and motioned for Athena to read even though he too was grinning slightly.

**Beckendorf laughed, "Yea the forge dude. Now come on, I will show you to your new cabin along with your new brothers and sisters." He said as he led a confused Leo away from group and towards the Hephaestus cabin.**

**Annabeth led Jason towards the big house to meet with Chiron as Zoe started to follow. As she did, she caught a glint of silver out of the corner of her eye in the woods to the left. She looked at the spot until she saw a small familiar auburn haired girl in a silver huntress outfit lock eyes with her before turning and walking into the woods.**

'Why are you there?', asked Zeus narrowing his eyes at her? 'I believe Olympus is still closed in the future'. Artemis shrugged. 'That means your still an ass even in the future'. Zeus' face turned completely red as everyone snickered. He glared at Athena and mentally told her to continue.

**Zoe looked around to make sure no one else saw her as Artemis' message was clear that she wanted to speak to her in private.**

**Zoe snuck her way into the woods until she found her former mistress waiting for her at Zeus' fist. Zoe did not bow but simply looked at the goddess expectantly.**

**Artemis looked at her friend sympathetically, "I understand you are angry with me Zoe but I need you to listen as my time is limited."**

Zeus glared at her but didn't speak.

**"Percy is at Camp Jupiter isn't he? I'm going to get him." Zoe said sternly.**

**Artemis shook her head, "I came here to tell you that you cannot do that Zoe. No one knows of Hera's plan but me. Perseus is not at the Roman Camp yet but he will be soon."**

**Zoe's eyes narrowed, "Where has he been then?"**

**Artemis bit her lip a little nervously, "Asleep on Olympus, hidden away from all the other gods, even his father does not know where he is."**

**"What? Why would you do that to me Artemis? I thought you were my friend!" Zoe yelled.**

Artemis sighed. 'I am your friend Zoe. This is for the good of the mortals as well as the gods and demigods'.

**Artemis winced a bit, "It wasn't supposed to be like this. The plan was supposed to happen months ago but Hera had trouble when the Jason boy was sent on a quest that took a few months. She was forced to keep Perseus asleep until Jason completed his quest. When he did, she took him and erased his memories. She tried to do the same with Perseus but had trouble. He has a strong mind and did not let go of his memories very easily."**

'You took my memories', asked Percy angrily. Hera bowed her head. 'It was necessary'. Percy scowled. 'Don't give me that crap. I know about Camp Jupiter. You could have just told me and I would have pretend to be with no memories or something like that. How dare you do that?', he asked slightly out-of-breath after his rant.

**Zoe's eyes flashed with betrayal, "You took his memories of me?"**

Zoe glared at Artemis with betrayal clear in her eyes as did Nico, Bianca and Percy.

**Artemis nodded slowly, "Mostly. He will remember you but not about your relationship. His mind is strong and his connection to you is as well. We tried to erase all memory of you but his mind was too stubborn and we had to settle for what we did. When he wakes, he know you are important to him but he will not remember your time together."**

Percy and Zoe scowled. 'It'd better be different now', said Percy firmly and Zoe nodded her head in agreement. Artemis nodded before Hera could respond eager to have her best-friend back.

**"Why would you do this to me? I thought you were happy for me?" Zoe asked bitterly.**

**Artemis' shoulders slumped, "I am and I am even more convinced now that Perseus would never hurt you but this had to be done. It is the only way to prevent the destruction of Olympus. My father was going to doom the world had Hera and I not intervened."**

**Zoe scowled, "So Percy is on Olympus now?"**

**Artemis nodded, "Yes and I am about to bring him to the Lupa after I leave you. But I am here to tell you that you have your own path to travel before you can go to him."**

**"And that is?" Zoe asked.**

**"Hera has been captured.**

Percy sighed. 'As it was before so it shall be now'. Nico stared at him. Percy waved his hand towards the book. 'If that doesn't explain by the end, then I will', he promised.

**After dropping Jason off near the Grand Canyon, she was captured by some part of Gaia's army. You must have Jason seek a quest from the oracle. The hunters will arrive tomorrow at camp and you must be on that quest. If you want to find Percy, that quest is the only way." Artemis explained seriously.**

**Zoe ground her teeth in frustration but she knew Artemis wouldn't do this if there was another way.**

**"Fine. I will do as you say but you better make sure Percy is safe." She demanded.**

**Artemis nodded, "I think we both know Perseus can more than handle himself. I have no doubt he will gain the Roman's respect quickly."**

**Zoe nodded before stepping up to her former mistress and pulling her into a hug, "I am sorry for being angry and disrespectful."**

**Artemis smiled as she hugged her friend back, "I expect nothing less from the greatest huntress I have ever had. I know this has been difficult but I promise that if I had had another choice I would have taken it. Just be patient and follow my instructions and you will be reunited with Perseus.."**

**Zoe smiled and stepped back, "Thank you my lady."**

**Artemis nodded before vanishing in a flash of silver light. Zoe shook her head and started her trek back to camp, feeling grateful she knew Percy was safe. Her smile grew as she remembered Artemis saying Percy refused to let all memory of her be taken away, "I'm coming Percy and there will be Hades to pay for all this stress you put me through." She muttered as she reached the edge of the woods.**

'It wasn't my fault', yelled Percy panicking slightly. Zoe sighed. 'I know that now'. Bianca and Nico laughed while the gods watched in amusement.

**In Sonoma Valley, California, a pack of wolves sat apparently in waiting outside the ruins of a burned down house. The largest of these wolves stood in front as a flash of silver light appeared in front of the pack revealing a woman who looked around sixteen years old. Her eyes were the color of the moon and glowed silver with power. In her arms was the sleeping form of a man, larger than the woman herself but she carried him with ease.**

**The largest wolf began to glow until in her place stood a beautiful woman with black hair and overly large canine teeth.**

'Lupa', muttered everyone except Nico and Bianca who were looking more and more pissed that there was something they didn't know that everyone else did and they weren't even being told about it.

**She wore an outfit similar to the silver-eyed woman as she bowed slightly, "Lady Diana," the woman said respectfully. "I assume the boy is why you asked me to meet you here?"**

**Diana nodded, "Yes Lupa, I assume you are aware of Juno's plans for the boy and your missing Praetor Jason Grace."**

'Thats the amnesiac', said Percy looking at Artemis shocked. 'Thalia's brother?, asked Zoe. Artemis nodded. 'She's gonna be pissed', grinned Percy.

**Lupa nodded, "Indeed but I must say that I am surprised to find you looking after a male demigod."**

**Diana smiled slightly, "This one is…. different. He was the one who defeated Saturn from the great prophecy."**

**Lupa nodded as she stepped forward to inspect the demigod in the goddess' arms. She stepped back a little surprised.**

**"He smells of the sea and of death," Lupa said in shock before looking at Percy confused, "and if I am not mistaken, he smells a bit like flowers."**

**Diana bit back a chuckle and simply nodded, "Like I said, different. He was born a son of Neptune but raised and adopted by Pluto and Proserpina. He spent years in training when growing up in the Underworld by the greatest heroes to every live."**

**Lupa's eyes widened, "He radiates a hidden power and it is strong; stronger than any demigod I have met."**

**Diana nodded, "He is also the champion of Vesta. Her first and only champion."**

Hestia smiled proudly.

**Lupa shook her head in disbelief, "He will do well in my camp. I assume the boy respects authority?"**

**Diana flinched a bit, "He does but he also does not allow himself to be pushed around. If treated with respect, he will return it. But he has stood up to Jupiter himself in the past when he felt he or those close to him were being mistreated."**

Zeus grumbled something inaudible.

**"Courage will serve him well in Rome." Lupa said looking at Percy's sleeping form.**

**Diana nodded, "Thank you my friend but there is another reason I am here as well."**

**Lupa nodded for her to continue.**

**"My former lieutenant Zoe," Diana said slowly. "This boy managed to capture her heart. He will remember her a bit but he cannot be told of their relationship. Their bond is strong and he will leave to find her if he remembers her fully."**

**Lupa gasped, "You allow him to live after leading a hunter astray?"**

**Diana smiled a bit, "The situation is complicated but yes. I also consider him a friend and expect that he will be treated as such."**

**Lupa nodded slowly, "Of course my lady."**

**Diana smiled, "I will leave him with you. He should wake in the next day."**

**Lupa nodded, "I understand."**

**"Take care my friend. The war approaches sooner than we expected and for the survival of Olympus and all demigods, we must be ready to meet the challenge." She said before vanishing in a silver light after setting Percy down in the Wolf House.**

**Lupa eyed the demigod carefully, "I hope you are every bit the warrior Diana says you are. You may be the only hope for the survival of Rome." She said before glowing and changing back into a wolf and leaving Percy with a few wolf guards as he slumbered.**

'Don't forget the world', said Hera. 'Well thats it' said Athena closing the book. 'Who's reading next?', she asked.

'I will', said Demeter reaching for the book.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! Since I'm facing writers block on my other stories, I've decided to write a new one that will never ever have me in a fix about what to do and what not to do. What is it? The characters read Anaklusmos14's "Intertwined Destinies" of course. This takes place when Olympus is closed and Zoe is wondering where Percy is. The story starts with Percy being kidnapped.**

**-PAIRING : PercyXZoe**

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN Percy JACKSON.

**MY THIRD FAN FICTION. PLEASE GO EASY ON THE REVIEWS. NO FLAMES PLEASE. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS OKAY.**

CREDIT DUE: TO ANAKLUSMOS14 FOR HIS AMAZING STORY.

**Percy JACKSON & THE OLYMPIANS : READING ANAKLUSMOS14'S "INTERTWINED DESTINIES"**

**'Chapter 2'**, read Demeter.

**When Zoe made her way back to camp, she made a bee-line**

'Huh?', asked Apollo confused. 'How can you make a line of bees?'. Everyone stared at him. 'Are you serious or are you joking?', asked Hera incredulously. 'Course I'm serious', exclaimed Apollo. Everyone stared at him some more and then shook themselves out of their stupor as Demeter began reading again.

** for the big house in search of Chiron and Jason.****When she arrived, she found Annabeth and Jason having a discussion with Chiron about the Greek gods which Jason seemed to be having a hard time grasping.**

**She cleared her throat to draw the attention of everyone in the room as she walked in.**

**"Zoe, what can I do for you?" Chiron asked a little surprised.**

**Zoe paused for a second as she wasn't sure how she should explain the situation to Chiron. Eventually she decided the truth would be best as long as she left out details about Percy.**

**"Lady Artemis contacted me." She explained slowly.**

'I still cant believe that you went and visited her despite being told not to', fumed Zeus. 'I cant believe that you went and closed down Olympus despite all of us telling you not to', retorted Artemis. Everyone started laughing. 'Would you like some ice for that BURN husband?', asked Hera smirking at him. Zeus scowled and motioned for Demeter to continue reading which she did.

**Annabeth's and Chiron's eyes widened at her words.**

**"Did she say anything about Percy?" Annabeth asked hopefully.**

**Zoe hesitated for a minute, disliking having to lie to one of her best friends in camp, "Not really. She said she didn't know where he was but that Jason and the quest he must take are the key to finding him."**

'Liar', sang Apollo and Hermes together. Zoe rolled her eyes.

**Jason looked at the former huntress confused, "What do you mean? I really don't know who this Percy guy is. I really don't see how I can be the key to finding him."**

**Zoe shook her head, "She said Hera has been captured. Jason must be the one to ask for a quest to rescue her and that I would find my way to Percy on the quest."**

**At the mention of Hera being captured, Chiron and Annabeth paled a bit.**

**"Then we must send him to the hunters. Did Lady Artemis inform you of their current location?" Chiron asked.**

**Zoe nodded, "They will arrive by morning and Jason must be the one to seek the quest from the oracle."**

Apollo raised an eyebrow. 'The oracle has a name you know. I believe it is Rachel'. Percy snorted. 'You believe', he said scathingly. 'Like you weren't thinking about bedding her without Artemis finding out before she became your oracle, Apollo'. Artemis looked enraged. 'You what?', she shouted at Apollo spittle flying from her mouth, so great was her anger. 'Geez sis, relax. You seriously need anger management'. 'DONT', shouted Artemis, 'CALL ME SIS!'. With that she drew her bow but Demeter not wanting to see the siblings get really pissed at each other )as that would result in arrows sticking out of everyone), read on hurriedly.

**Chiron nodded while Jason just looked confused, "The hunters? The oracle?"**

**Annabeth shook her head, "Come on Jason, I will show you to your cabin and explain about it on the way."**

Hermes smirked. 'Wonder what they'll do in his cabin', he said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Athena glared at him and sent a flock of owls to attack him and summoned her spear and Aegis. Hermes looked horrified and ran out of the throne covered in scratches and owl poop being chased by a certain goddess of wisdom screaming bloody murder with the laughter of the other gods echoing behind him.

**Jason just nodded numbly and allowed Annabeth to lead him outside while Zoe stayed back to speak to Chiron. Once the other two were gone, Chiron sighed loudly, "There is more to it, isn't there?"**

'There always is', grumbled Percy.

**Zoe gave the old centaur a small smile at his attentiveness, "Yes Chiron there is. I know where Percy is but you must keep this information to yourself."**

**Chiron nodded slowly, "Of course my dear, anything you tell me will be kept in confidence."**

**"That Jason boy speaks of the Roman gods instead of the Greeks, correct?" Zoe said slowly.**

**Chiron nodded still confused until his eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, "No! They wouldn't do that would they?"**

"They" wouldn't', said Zeus glaring at Hera and Artemis. 'But its appears my wife and daughter would'.

**Zoe nodded slowly, "I'm not sure why, but they have exchanged Jason and Percy. Percy is being brought to Lupa as we speak."**

**Chiron's horse-half shuffled a bit nervously, "But why? They can't possibly be doing what I think their doing."**

**Zoe raised an eyebrow before she gasped, "They plan to unite the Greeks and Romans. That is the only reason why they would exchange leaders."**

Hera sighed. 'Its the only way to survive whats coming', she said sadly.

**Chiron just shook his head, "I know you must remember the carnage from the Civil War. I can't understand why they would risk so much death again."**

**Zoe looked Chiron directly in the eyes, "There is more Chiron. A few days ago, Hera visited me in my dreams to inform me to be at the Grand Canyon so I could find Jason and the other boy. She explained to me the reason she took Percy. There is another war coming and it will be worse than the last against the Titans."**

**Chiron's brows furrowed in thought before he gasped, "Gaia?"**

**Zoe nodded solemnly, "Zeus closed Olympus thinking it would fix the problem**

'You're a fool', grumbled Poseidon. Hades snorted. 'Thank you for your totally true but also totally useless words Captain Obvious', he said sarcastically. 'I knew that from the moment I saw him once I got out of our dear old father's stomach that this guy was a total nincompoop. Everyone snorted. Zeus glared at them as Demeter continued.

**but Hera and Artemis made a different plan behind his back."**

Zeus began grumbling something but everyone ignored him. He was most probably grumbling-'They call me fools. They're the fools. Gaea would just go back to sleep if we shut down Olympus. I am positive. After all it was entirely my brilliance that they even got out of father's stomach. Stupid, idiotic bas...[We interrupt this rant to bring you back to the story. You may continue this story safe in the knowledge that you will be protected from such harmful thoughts].

**Chiron shook his head slowly, "They play a dangerous game; a dangerous, dangerous game."**

**Zoe nodded her head slowly, "Do you think it could work?" She asked hopefully.**

**Chiron was silent for a moment as he thought, "Perhaps. If Jason is able to gain the trust of the campers, they may be willing to accept the Romans."**

**"And what about the Romans accepting the Greeks?" Zoe asked.**

'Next to impossible', said Aphrodite. Everyone looked at her surprised. They had forgotten she was there.

**Chiron frowned a bit, "They are less accepting but perhaps since it is Percy who is in their camp, it could work. I am sure you have been to Camp Jupiter with Artemis, err, I mean Diana; they respect discipline and battlefield prowess. I have no doubt Percy will do well there but getting them to accept the Greeks will be tough. If anyone can do it, it is Percy. He is a born leader. I think he may be able to act as a bridge between the two groups."**

**A small smile appeared on Zoe's face before it was replaced by a frown. Chiron gently put a hand on her shoulder, "He will come back to you. In all my years training demigods, the connection you two share is the strongest I have come across. You two are like the male and female version of the same person. I doubt even the gods themselves could break it as Percy showed when the unfortunate incident occurred here at camp before the final battle." He said looking apologetic.**

**Zoe smiled, "You were doing your duty protecting the campers Chiron. And thank you."**

**Chiron nodded, "Get some sleep my dear, I believe you will have a difficult journey in front of you."**

**Zoe nodded and made her way out of the big house and into the Artemis cabin thinking about the quest that would begin the next day.**

'I hate quests', grumbled Percy. Zoe nodded earnestly while Nico and Bianca never having gone on a quest, stayed silent'.

**Percy Jackson felt himself slowly awakening from what had been the longest and most peaceful sleep of his life. He felt his eyes slowly open before they widened. He had absolutely no idea where in the name of his father he was. He slowly looked around at his surroundings to find himself in some kind of burned down and abandoned building.**

'The Wolf House', muttered everyone in the room bar Bianca who looked at Nico incredulously. 'You too?', she asked. nico shifted uneasily. When they found out what he'd done, Hazel was dead again while he was as good as dead.

**As he slowly got to his feet and looked around, a low growl behind him made his hair stand up on end. On instinct he held out his hand as a spear shot of out the earth. He caught it and turned around to find two rather large wolves growling in his direction.**

**Percy's eyes widened before they narrowed as a shadow wrapped around his body and armor appeared on his body. He glanced down to find the armor seeming strange, it wasn't like he was used to. He didn't have time to think about it as one of the wolves made its way closer to him.**

**Percy tensed before the wolf lunged at him. Percy ducked low as the wolf jumped clean over him as the second charged forward only to be slammed in the face as a shield sprung from a bracelet on Percy's wrist. The first recovered and turned around to charge again only to have Percy kick it in its side, knocking it off its feet as Percy raised his spear to finish it off.**

'You do that, you're dead', said Hephaestus matter-of-factly.

**"STOP!" A commanding female voice growled at him.**

'Enter Lupa', said Athena walking back into the room. Everyone looked at her curiously. 'Wheres Hermes?'. She smirked evilly and high-fived Artemis. 'Infirmary', she said grinning sadistically. Everyone shuddered.

**Percy spun around expecting to find a woman but only found another half-dozen wolves standing behind the largest wolf who seemed to be sizing Percy up.**

**"Do not kill that wolf." The voice growled in his mind.**

**Percy raised an eyebrow, "They attacked me, whoever you are."**

'They were testing you', said Athena. 'I know', grumbled Percy. 'No offense but please stop being such a know-it-all. Its irritating to be frank'. Athena's eyes widened before she sighed and nodded. Everyone looked from her to Percy surprised. 'Well', said Poseidon finally. 'I never talked to her nicely and never will, so I guess it makes sense she would listen to you. She likes you anyways'. Everyone shrugged not quite sure how to respond to that.

**The wolf growled threateningly at Percy who just narrowed his eyes and prepared to fight it.**

'So you fight anything and everything that moves huh?', asked Hestia looking at him amused. Percy shrugged.

**Suddenly the wolf began to glow until in its place was a beautiful woman with black hair and overly large canine teeth.**

**Percy's eyes widened before a name seemingly popped into his mind, "Lupa." He said a little confused.**

**Lupa's eyes widened before she nodded and gave Percy a small wolfish grin, "Relax demigod, we mean you no harm."**

**Percy raised an eyebrow but didn't relax, making Lupa's smile grow, her large canines poking out of her mouth.**

**"Yes it appears Diana may have been right about you. I think you'll do well." Lupa said making Percy even more confused.**

**"What do you want with me?" Percy asked.**

**Lupa eyed him carefully, "I was simply testing your instincts. I am pleased to see they are still sharp. Do you know who you are?"**

**Percy thought about it for a moment then nodded, "Yes I am Perseus Jackson, son of Hades and Persephone."**

Hades smiled. 'Atleast you remember that', he told Percy trying to comfort him. Percy stared at him. 'Not helping', he said. Hades frowned.

**Lupa shook her head, "No, you are Perseus Jackson, son of Pluto and Proserpina and you will do well to remember that. What is the last thing you remember?"**

**Percy tried to think about it but he couldn't seem to put his memories together. He shook his head, "I don't remember. It's like it's on the tip of my tongue but I can't say it." He said angrily.**

**Lupa nodded, "Relax Perseus. You have been sent here to come to camp."**

**Percy looked at her confused before clutching his head painfully, "Ugh… What do you mean camp? Why don't I remember anything?"**

**Lupa shook her head, "I have no answers for you but you will find them in camp as long you as you make it there alive."**

**Percy looked at her confused, "What do mean make it there alive?"**

**Lupa smirked a bit, "You are a Roman demigod. **(Percy snorted).** In Rome you must make your own way. There are no free passes here. Make it to camp alive and you will find your memories."**

**Percy scowled but nodded, "Fine but answer me one question."**

**Lupa narrowed her eyes, "What is that son of Pluto?"**

**"Is Zoe at camp? She seems like the only name I can remember and I feel like I'm supposed to find her." He asked seriously.**

Zoe smiled and snuggled herself further into him happy that he atleast hadn't forgotten everything about her.

**Lupa's lips quirked into a slight smirk before the expression vanished, "That is not for me to answer. But I will tell you your only chance of finding her is making it to camp and doing well."**

**Percy frowned and nodded, "Fine, where is camp?"**

'Oakland Hills, Caldecott Tunnel, San Francisco', said Nico. Everyone stared at him. 'How did you know that?', asked Athena suspiciously. Nico's eyes widened. 'It'll probably be in the book', he squeaked. Athena nodded but still looked at him suspiciously.

**Lupa's body began to glow until in her place was a wolf again, "Go south. You will find the camp if you try hard enough. It will call to you, son of Pluto." She said before she and her pack turned and sprinted out of the wolf house.**

**Percy watched Lupa and her pack run off before shaking his head, "Would it be that hard to give me the damn address?" He said to no one in particular before making his way out of the burned down building and in the general direction of south.**

Artemis chuckled. 'Its a...'. 'Test', interrupted Percy looking annoyed. 'I know'.

**Zoe awoke the next morning early, eager to begin the quest to rescue Hera. **

'Well atleast you're eager to rescue me', smiled Hera. Zoe scoffed. 'I was eager to find Percy. Not the person who had taken Percy'. Percy smirked smugly at Hera while she scowled. 'I take that back', she muttered.

**She finally had some relief, she knew where Percy was and she knew he was safe and that was what mattered. She knew Artemis would keep her word and make sure Percy was safe, at least to the best of her ability. But Zoe was slightly worried about Percy in the Roman camp. He had a tendency to be rebellious and that could lead to some problems for him.**

**As Zoe finished her shower and packed up her stuff in anticipation of leaving camp, a familiar hunting horn rang out over the silence of the early morning bringing a smile to Zoe's face. She darted out of her cabin and to the bottom of Half-Blood Hill where she waited to greet her former sisters.**

**As the hunters made their way down the hill, Thalia noticed Zoe waiting for them anxiously and smiled as she approached her, "So, who needs a quest?" She asked in mock irritation.**

**Zoe smiled, "Apparently you have a half-brother who we found at the Grand Canyon yesterday. His name is Jason."**

**Thalia's smile disappeared from her face as her eyes widened, "What did you say?"**

Percy grinned. 'Finally, she gets to meet her brother'. He rubbed his hands gleefully. 'I hope she gets pissed'.

**Zoe looked at her confused, "There is a son of Zeus here. His name is Jason and Lady Artemis told me he was the one who needed to lead the quest."**

**"Where is he?" Thalia demanded.**

**Zoe held her hands up, "In your old cabin. What's with the hostility?"**

**Thalia ignored her and made a beeline for the Zeus cabin where Jason just happened to be walking out the door. When Thalia was ten feet away, she froze.**

**Zoe walked up beside her, "Are you okay?"**

**Thalia shook her head as she continued to stare at the demigod who hadn't noticed her yet.**

**"J..J..Jason Grace?" Thalia asked nervously.**

'No. John Greene', said Percy smirking in the direction of Dionysius. He looked up from the wine magazine he was reading. 'Oh don't mind me. Go ahead'. With that he turned back to book.

**Jason finally noticed Thalia as he walked up to her slowly, still confused.**

**"Yea, who are you?" He asked.**

**Thalia's eyes widened before she ran forward and tackled Jason into a hug as tears fell from her eyes. Zoe and the hunters looked at the scene in confusion.**

**Jason looked at the girl who was crying into his chest with a strange look.**

**"I don't know you. Why are you hugging me?" He asked.**

**Thalia pulled her head back from his chest, "Jason, it's me, Thalia."**

**Jason's eyes widened, "T…Thalia?"**

**Thalia nodded as tears fell from her eyes, "She said you were dead. She said my brother was dead."**

'Who?', asked Nico perplexed. 'Their mother', answered Percy.

**Tears welled up in Jason's eyes as he hugged his sister back both of them crying to each other and trying to explain where they had been over the years, Jason not having many answers while he listened to Thalia's life story closely.**

**After about fifteen minutes, Zoe couldn't stop herself from speaking up, "Thalia," She asked carefully. Thalia looked up from her conversation with her brother. "We need Jason to get the quest. I'm sorry but Lady Artemis said he has to lead it." She asked quietly.**

**Thalia's eyes flashed with annoyance before they softened and she nodded, "Okay."**

**Jason walked over to Zoe who pointed at the red-headed huntress he was looking for.**

**"Um… What do I do?" He asked confused.**

Percy smirked. 'You offer her a sacrifice'. 'What do you mean? What kind of sacrifice?', asked Aphrodite. 'Well, if its a girl, nothing is need, but if its a boy, all she requires is your manhood'. 'WHAT", yelled a;; the guys in the room. Percy and the females began laughing. 'Your faces are hilarious', they exclaimed. 'Whats going on here?', came an irritated voice. They looked around to find that it was Ares who had spoken. He was looking extremely sleepy. 'Is there any action going on?', he asked. 'No', said Percy. Ares groaned. 'Wake me up when it starts...if it starts'. With that he went back to sleep. Everyone looked at each other. 'I didn't know he was there', admitted Hephaestus. They shrugged as they didn't know either.

**Zoe rolled her eyes, "Just ask her how to rescue Hera."**

**Jason raised an eyebrow before he shrugged, "Okay, how do I rescue Lady Hera?"**

**Rachel's eyes glowed green making Jason take a step back in shock before she looked directly at Jason.**

**"_Child of lightning, beware the earth,_**

**_The giants' revenge the seven shall birth._**

**_The forge and owl shall break the cage,_**

**_And death unleash through Hera's rage._"**

'Seriously?', asked Percy. 'They free you and cause you're pissed, you kill'em?'. 'She better not', said Athena and Hephaestus glaring at her. She put her arms up in surrender.

**Zoe jumped forward to catch Rachel as she collapsed unconscious after giving the prophecy.**

**"Whoa, is she alright?" Jason asked worriedly.**

**Thalia put a hand on her brother's shoulder, "She's fine. It happens after giving a prophecy; it goes with being the oracle."**

**Jason nodded, "Okay good. Now does anyone know what that prophecy is supposed to mean?"**

**Zoe laid Rachel softly on the ground before turning to Jason, "It means that we need a child of Athena and a child of Hephaestus for this quest. I would recommend Annabeth as she is the most experienced child of Athena in camp."**

**Jason smiled at bit as Thalia raised an eyebrow but kept her mouth shut.**

'Someone's got a crush', squealed Aphrodite. Everyone covered their ears and removed them only after Demeter started reading which was a good five minutes later as Aphrodite was ranting about how they were her favorite couple after Perzoe(no-one dared ask her what that was). Eventually when she paused, out-of-breath, Demeter began reading hastily.

**"And Leo will fit the requirement as a son of Hephaestus." Jason added.**

**"Uh, there are much more experienced children of Hephaestus here in camp." Zoe argued not wanting to spend any more time than necessary with Leo.**

**Jason shook his head, "He came to camp with me. I feel like he is the one who is supposed to accompany me on this quest."**

**Zoe scowled but bit her tongue, "Fine but we need to leave as soon as possible. The longer we wait the less likely we'll find Hera in time."**

**Jason raised an eyebrow, "You're coming too?" He asked a little hesitantly.**

**Zoe glared at him, "Lady Artemis said I need to be on this quest. This is the key to finding Percy and there is nothing that will stop me from getting to him."**

**Jason looked like he wanted to argue but Thalia grabbed his shoulder and shook her head vehemently.**

**"A command from an Olympian, especially my mistress, is non-negotiable little brother.**

'Yes it is', smirked Artemis.

**And you will need Zoe. She is more experienced than all of you put together." Thalia said sternly.**

'Yes I am and yes you will'. It was Zoe's turn to smirk.

**Jason noticed his sister's look and turned back to Zoe, "I'm sorry for that, I'm grateful to have you along to help us in the quest."**

**Zoe looked at him suspiciously before sighing, "I'm sorry for being so harsh with you when we first met. I have had a bad experience with another son of Zeus who you look a lot like. It brought back some bad memories. And I have been looking for Percy from seven months now without success."**

**Jason was surprised but smiled, "I understand, we're cool."**

**Zoe nodded, "Okay, I will go get Annabeth and tell her to get ready to leave." She said before taking off to find the daughter of Athena.**

**Jason turned back to his sister, "Another son of Zeus? Do we have any more siblings?"**

'You better not', glared Hera. Zeus shook his head and made the sign symbolizing-"cross my heart and hope to die". 'We hope you die too', muttered Percy, too low for Zeus too hear. Zoe, Nico and Bianca did though and they struggled to contain their laughter.

**Thalia shook her head slowly, "Zoe was a hunter for thousands of years before she met Percy and left the hunt." She explained making Jason's eyes widen a bit. "The son of Zeus she's talking about is Heracles." She said making her brother's jaw drop and eyes widen further than thought possible.**

'Anything is possible', said Percy seriously. 'So Aphrodite not being obsessed with love is possible too', reasoned Artemis. 'Uhh, with a few exceptions of course', said Percy hastily.

**Percy had been travelling south for about four days but had yet to find the camp Lupa said would call to him. His frustrations were really starting to get to him now as he was sick and tired of sleeping outside, trying to keep one eye open and be ready for the next monster attack. The two monsters who seemed to have an especially big hard on**

Apollo whistled and laughed manically.

**for him where the two snake-haired women, Stheno and Euryale.**

**The two gorgon sisters, as they had called themselves when Percy asked why they wouldn't stay dead, were working for some mistress who apparently wanted them to capture Percy alive. Fat chance of that happening Percy had thought. Despite his best efforts, he had yet to find a way to kill the two monsters. He had literally tried everything he could think of to get rid of them but these monsters just wouldn't stay dead for more than a few hours.**

'The doors are open', muttered Percy.

**As Percy walked through the Berkeley Hills, he suddenly felt himself being drawn to the Caldecott Tunnel which happened to only be about a mile away to the south. Just as he was about to make his way in that direction, a low growl from behind him drew his attention.**

**"I'm going Lupa relax, your directions of 'go south' did not exactly make the place that easy to find." Percy said as he turned around expecting to see Lupa and her pack behind him. Instead, he saw a different wolf standing behind at least a dozen others, none of which Percy recognized as the ones he had seen with the Mother of Rome.**

**"I'm afraid you have me mistaken little demigod; I am not that worthless bitch or her puny little pack of mutts." A deep male voiced growled in his mind.**

**Percy's eyes widened as he tensed, "Who are you then?"**

**'Lycaon', I think said Artemis hesitantly.**

**The wolf looked at him with hungry eyes, "I am Lycaon, King of the Werewolves and you will be coming with me either in peace or in pieces, its your choice."**

'I'm not coming in peace and I have have the curse of Achilles so I'm not coming in pieces either', hissed Percy. 'So get lost before I make you'. 'Your talking to a book', said Zeus smugly thinking that he had finally embarrassed Percy. 'Better than talking to you', retorted Percy. Everyone laughed. 'Some more ice for your burn father?', asked Artemis smirking. 'It appears you're being careless. You're getting quite a lot of them'.

**Percy eyes narrowed, "I don't care if you're king of the world, I go where I want when I want."**

'Eat that Fido', yelled Percy. Everyone looked at him strangely and shook their heads.

**Lycaon's eyes flashed with anger, "Insolent little brat. My mistress commands that I bring you to her in chains or with your head on a platter and I have no intention of failing my mistress."**

'Wouldn't the platter become messy?', asked Apollo but everyone ignored him. He pouted and slumped back onto his throne.

**"Good for you but if you want me; you're going to have to kill me Fido." Percy growled as a shadow wrapped around his body and covered him in his new Roman style armor. He held out his hand as his spear shot out of the earth while he uncapped his pen on the other hand, a new weapon he had found in his pocket a few days earlier.**

**"My pleasure demigod." Lycaon growled as two of the wolves behind him charged forward straight at Percy.**

**Before they could reach him, Percy launched his spear at one of them, catching the beast in the throat but not killing it as it laid there whimpering. The second jumped at Percy forcing him to roll to his left to avoid the razor-sharp claws of the beast. Percy jumped to his feet and but a third wolf snuck up behind Percy as he stood up, and wrapped its jaws around Percy's sword hand.**

**Percy expected to be hurt but was shocked when he heard the sickening crunch of the wolf's teeth breaking again his skin. **

'Ha', yelled Percy. Everyone exchanged exasperated glances that said-'He's a lost cause'.

**Percy took a powerful strike at the injured monster with his sword, severing its head clean off its body before he activated his shield and swung it around to catch the wolf behind him in the face. Percy drove his blade through the top of the monster's head.**

**Lycaon became enraged at seeing three of his pack defeated so easily, "Attack, all of you!" He roared at the rest of his pack.**

**The wolves stepped forward to attack when a silver arrow flew from their left and caught the lead wolf in the throat before it dissolved into golden dust.**

**Lycaon turned to find a silver-eyed twelve-year-old girl with her bow out**

'Enter Artemis', said Hestia smiling quietly.

**before she released another arrow that flew right through the throat of the wolf in front of Lycaon and into the King of Werewolves' leg causing him to cry out in pain.**

**Percy stepped forward and slit throat of another one of his pack before Lycaon howled loudly as his pack retreated.**

**"This isn't over half-breed. You have no idea the kind of power you are up against. You and all of your kind shall bow before my mistress and beg for mercy." He growled before smiling evilly or at least smiling as best a wolf could. "And she will not grant it." He said before he and the remainder of his pack ran off before Artemis could fire another arrow.**

**Percy turned with his sword still out as the twelve-year-old girl approached him. He could immediately tell this was not a child and knew better than to let his guard down.**

**"Put down your weapon Perseus. Now." The girl said sternly.**

'No', said Percy recklessly.

**Percy narrowed his eyes, "You think I am that foolish. I don't know you and I know you are no twelve-year-old."**

**The girl's lips quirked into a smirk, "I am your friend Perseus, you just do not remember me."**

**Percy eyed the being before him warily as the words of his mother crept into is mind, 'be wary of my half-sister Artemis, she is no friend of men. She will appear as a young girl but she is not to be trusted.'**

**Percy shook his head, "No, you are not my friend. My mother warned me about you long ago and said I was to keep my distance from you Artemis."**

**Artemis' eyes widened before she scowled, "I was not asking you to put your weapon down; that was an order."**

**Percy raised an eyebrow, "Please forgive me Lady Artemis but I enjoy being a fully intact male. **

She smirked evilly as did Zoe.

**So if it's all the same to you, I will just be on my way."**

**Artemis narrowed her eyes, "That would not be wise Perseus. If you wish to ever see Zoe again, you will come with me."**

'Blackmailer', yelled Apollo pointing at her accusingly. She rolled her eyes.

**Percy's eyes widened as memories flashed through his head, all moving too fast for him to know what they meant before he dropped to his knees clutching his head painfully as his vision began to darken and he felt himself losing consciousness. The last image in his mind was of a pair of volcanic rock black eyes looking at him on the face of a beautiful girl with long silky black hair and a slightly upturned nose, her expression was a slight smirk before it shifted into a soft smile.**

'And thats it', said Demeter. 'Who's next?', she asked. 'Me', said Nico as he got up and took the book. He turned the page.

**'Chapter 3', **read Nico.

**A/N-I'M BACK! TODAY ITSELF! FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO DONT KNOW, I UPDATED SON OF CHAOS EARLIER TODAY! NO I'M NOT UPDATING REVENGE OF THE FALLEN TODAY. I'LL MOST PROBABLY DO IT ON TUESDAY AS TOMORROW I'M MOST PROBABLY GOING OUT AND WILL BE BACK MONDAY EVENING'. UNTIL THEN, FAREWELL...**

**ECCENTRICA**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! Since I'm facing writers block on my other stories, I've decided to write a new one that will never ever have me in a fix about what to do and what not to do. What is it? The characters read Anaklusmos14's "Intertwined Destinies" of course. This takes place when Olympus is closed and Zoe is wondering where Percy is. The story starts with Percy being kidnapped.**

**-PAIRING : PercyXZoe**

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN Percy JACKSON.

**MY THIRD FAN FICTION. PLEASE GO EASY ON THE REVIEWS. NO FLAMES PLEASE. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS OKAY.**

CREDIT DUE: TO ANAKLUSMOS14 FOR HIS AMAZING STORY.

**Percy JACKSON & THE OLYMPIANS : READING ANAKLUSMOS14'S "INTERTWINED DESTINIES"**

**'Chapter 3'**, read Nico.

**Percy felt himself wake to the sound of a fire crackling beside him. Memories of his fight with Lycaon and his encounter with the goddess flooded back into his mind as his eyes darted around before trying to jump to his feet. Before he could, a child-sized foot was pressed firmly to his chest pinning him to the ground. Percy panicked and his instincts took over as he smacked the back of the goddess' leg before spinning and sweeping her legs out from under her and knocking her onto her back as he jumped back to his feet.**

'Ha, I beat you', smirked Percy at Artemis who rolled her eyes. 'You are the only male I tolerate so please do not destroy that respect', said Artemis. 'As that will only result in you getting painfully castrated with arrows by me and my huntresses. Percy paled in fear and nodded.

**"Damn it Perseus, wait." Artemis said from her back as Percy started to slowly back away from her.**

Artemis looked at him amused now. 'Yet you are still scared of me'. Percy shrugged. 'I don't have my memories at this time so I dont know that we are friends'.

**Percy continued backing away, "I don't know what I did to offend you Lady Artemis but I am sorry. I am just trying to get to the camp Lupa told me about."**

**Artemis groaned in annoyance, "Perseus, I swear on the River Styx that we are friends and I am here to help you. You simply do not remember me because your memory was wiped." **

**Thunder boomed loudly overhead making Percy freeze in his tracks.**

'Finally', groaned Artemis. Everyone chuckled slightly at the look of annoyance on the moon goddesses' face that she had make an oath that she wouldn't hurt him, just to get him to stand quietly and listen to what she had to say.

** He looked the goddess questioningly but only received a glare in response. **

Percy looked at her weirdly. 'Are you bi-polar', he asked seriously. Everyone snorted while Artemis looked murderous. 'I mean right now you're annoyed and in the book you're pissed. That suggests that you're bi-polar'. Artemis glared at him and fired off an extra sharp arrow that him right where Apollo doesn't shine. It didn't pierce him there thankfully for him due to the Curse of Achilles but it still had the force of a hammer strike from a very young girl; which, as all boys know is enough to make you beg for the Fields of Punishment**(Trust me, I know. My six year old brother got pissed off when I wasn't giving him candy from the fridge, so he took his miniature cricket bat and whacked me there! OWWWWWW!). **Percy screamed like there was no tomorrow and clutching his manhood, rolled onto the floor dislodging Zoe from his lap causing her too to fall on the floor. All the males in the room paled in fear as they looked at Artemis and winced in sympathy for their Savior while the females laughed hysterically. Zoe was rolling on the floor clutching the stitch in her side from laughing for so long. Their laughter doubled however when they saw that Percy had fainted due to extreme pain. Bianca looked stuck between pity and amusement while Zoe was laughing her heart out. Nico simply looked horrified and snuggled up behind his sister but a sharp command from Artemis to start reading again made him squeak in fear before nodding and picking up the book again.

**"Why don't I have my memories? Who took them?" He demanded.**

**Artemis glared at Percy before sighing; she waved her and conjured up two chairs for them to sit in. Percy eyed the goddess warily as he slowly made his way to the chair across from the one Artemis sat in.**

**"Why are you helping me? I am a boy and my parents told me you despise them." Percy asked suspiciously.**

**Artemis rolled her eyes, "I do. But you are my exception. I told you that we are friends and I meant it. I am here to help you before you go into Camp Jupiter." **

'Why does he need help?', asked Apollo confused. 'I mean the entrance is right there'. The gods and Zoe and surprisingly Nico looked at him like he was crazy while Bianca was agreeing with Apollo. 'It will be in the book', said Nico as he looked at the next sentence'.

**"Why do I need help? I mean I'm pretty sure the entrance is right over there." Percy said confused.**

'Ah', nodded Apollo. Once again everyone looked at him as if to say: 'You are a GOD! Do you really need to be told?'.

**Artemis nodded, "Yes but if you go that way you will lose a powerful weapon you possess. **

Everyone frowned at that.**  
**

**I made a promise to someone important to me to help you and I intend to keep that promise. **

Zoe smiled gratefully at Artemis happy that her mistress was atleast keeping her word and taking care of Percy.

**Now tell me what you remember."**

'Next to nothing', groaned Percy from the floor who had woken up.

**Percy looked at her confused before shrugging, "I remember my parents and my training but things kind of get blurry from there. I remember the name Zoe and her face but not how I know her. Is she my friend or something?"**

'No, she's your girlfriend', said Aphrodite matter-of-factly. 'Really', said Percy, his voice laced with heavy sarcasm. 'I never would have guessed'. Aphrodite didn't seem to get that he was being sarcastic. 'Good thing you have me here to tell you then'.

**Artemis forced herself not to smirk as she kept her expression stoic, "Yes she is, your best friend actually."**

Percy and Zoe glared at Artemis.

**Percy's eyes widened, "Where is she?"**

**"I cannot tell you that Perseus." Artemis said with sympathy.**

**Percy narrowed his eyes, "And why is that? You claim to be my friend yet you only tell me what you want to. This seems like a pretty shitty friendship to me."**

Everyone laughed while Percy cowered under Artemis' glare, his hand sub-consciously going to his crotch to protect it.

**Artemis eyes widened before glared at Percy harshly, "Silence Perseus. I am here because you are my friend. If not for me, you would be on your own without any help. There are things I can and things I cannot tell you. I am only doing this for your own good as too much information will only lead to bad things for you." She growled.**

**Percy's faced turned red with anger but he forced himself to bite his tongue before he bowed his head, "I am sorry Lady Artemis, my lack of memories is frustrating." He said through gritted teeth.**

Percy grumbled something too low for the council to hear but Zoe, Bianca and Nico swore that they heard the word "Bitches", quite clearly.

**Artemis smirked slightly, "Obedience does not come easy for you Perseus. **

'Thats an understatement', muttered everyone and Percy pouted.

**I'm afraid you are a lot like your father.****Now, we need to discuss some things before I lead you into camp."**

'It sounds like you're leading a dog into camp', laughed Apollo. Artemis smirked at that while Percy scowled.

**Percy nodded his head stiffly and waited for the goddess to speak.**

**Artemis looked at Percy curiously, "What do you know about the Roman gods?"**

Percy smirked. 'Everything'. Zeus' eyes widened but before he could say anything, Nico had already begun reading.

**Percy's eyes widened before he smirked, "I know everything Lady Artemis. Won't you be bringing me to the demigod camp as Lady Diana?"**

**"Your father taught you this I assume?" She asked.**

Percy nodded as Zeus glared at Hades. 'How dare you', he thundered. Hades rolled his eyes. 'I wasn't an Olympian at that time dear brother so I saw no reason to listen to you or your stupid boring speeches Oh pseudo God of Theater'. Everyone laughed as Zeus' face turned a rather interesting(not to mention ugly) shade of red.

**Percy nodded, "Seeing as he is not an Olympian, he does not feel it necessary to follow the rules of your father. He said he would prefer I be prepared should I ever encounter Roman demigods on my journeys." He said before a thought popped into his head, "Wait. What about Kronos and the great prophecy?"**

**Artemis pinched the bridge of her nose as she sighed, "I cannot tell you everything but you defeated him and survived the prophecy. But you cannot reveal that inside the Roman camp. You must act like a Roman and you must be accepted into the legion."**

**Percy's eyes widened in surprise before he grinned, "I lived? Awesome." He said excitedly before he became confused, "And why must I be accepted as a Roman? I know for a fact I was born a son of Poseidon and not Neptune."**

**"I need you to trust me Perseus. It would be best if you just refer to yourself as a son of Pluto and make no mention of Neptune. The Romans are not fond of him and it would not help you in becoming a member of the legion. **

Poseidon scowled in anger. 'Stupid romans', he muttered. Athen nodded at him. 'for once I agree with you Kelp-for-Brains'. 'I dont know whether to tell you to have your head checked for agreeing with me or to thank you for agreeing with me', he muttered. Athena shrugged. 'Lets go with the latter'. They turned back to find everyone staring at them like they had grown antlers. 'What?', they chorused frowning. 'You guys hate each other', said Percy incredulously as everyone nodded in agreement. 'And yet you'll are agreeing on something?'. They shrugged.

**As for why you must get accepted, I cannot tell you everything yet but it is the only way you will see Zoe again." Artemis explained seriously.**

**Percy was silent for a minute as he thought before he looked up and found the goddess' silver eyes boring into him expectantly.**

**"Okay, I will do as you say. I hope you are truly on my side. I don't trust most of the gods but you seem sincere when you say you are my friend so I trust you are trying to help me." He replied back.**

'Well isn't that a big achievement', joked Apollo. 'Well it is actually', said Hephaestus. 'Earning his trust is quite hard'. Percy nodded in agreement as did Poseidon, the latter rather ruefully.

**Artemis smiled a bit, "Thank you Perseus."**

**Percy nodded, "Now what is this weapon that you say I will lose if I don't go into camp with you?"**

'Yeah, I really want to know that. I hate not knowing', said Athena frustrated. Poseidon rolled his eyes. 'We know Owl Head. Now do us all a favor and shut the heck up'. Athena looked offended. 'Kelp Head'.  
'Bird Brain'.  
'Fish Brain'.  
'Smartass'.  
'Dumbass'.  
'Hey! Enough you two', yelled Percy. 'They both turned and glared at him. 'Seaweed Brain', snapped Athena at him. Percy's eyes widened before he too snapped back. 'Feather Brain'. Ares who had finally woken up because of the yelling was chanting 'Fight! Fight! Fight!'.  
Finally Zeus had had enough. 'STOP!', he roared and everyone froze. Athena, Poseidon, Perseus, enough with the freaking name-calling. Ares, stop repeating the same thing again and again. Artemis and Apollo enough! Artemis is older than you Apollo and that is final!. I am THROUGH with dealing with this madhouse'. Percy piped up. 'But you're the king. Doesn't that mean that you're the maddest?'. A complete silence proceeded this statement before Poseidon and Hades burst into laughter. They were joined eventually by the rest of the council. 'Three burns in one hour. You're getting old and careless brother', sputtered out Hades between laughs. Zeus' face was red and his hand was twitching towards his beloved masterbolt. 'Read boy', he growled at Nico who was smirking.

**Artemis smirked and before Percy could react, she pulled out a hunting knife and drove it into his chest. **

Hades stood up. 'How dare you stab my son?', he yelled at her. Percy rolled his eyes. 'Dad, I have the curse of Achilles', he reminded him. Hades looked embarrassed. 'Oh. I knew that'. Everyone snickered. 'But that doesn't mean that it doesn't hurt', he said quietly. The last statement was directed at Artemis who smiled rather guiltily at him.

**Percy jumped back in shock expecting to be fatally wounded before his jaw dropped when he saw the goddess with a smirk on her face as she held her hunting knife up with its blade broken off at the tip.**

**"What was that?" Percy yelled at the goddess.**

**Artemis rolled her eyes, "Relax Perseus, you're invulnerable."**

**Percy's eyes widened, "I bathed in the Styx?"**

**Artemis nodded, "Yes a couple years ago. If you enter camp through the Caldecott Tunnel then you will have to cross the Little Tiber River which will wash away your curse.**

Percy frowned. 'Thats not exactly a weapon you know', he told Artemis. 'Its more like a..a..weapon', he finished lamely, totally embarrassed. Everyone shook their heads.

**I intend to have you keep your invulnerability in Camp Jupiter."**

**Percy smiled a bit before he scowled at the goddess, "Wait a minute. How did you know that wasn't my one vulnerable spot like Achilles' heel?"**

Percy raised an eyebrow at her as did everyone else. She smirked and nodded her head towards the book.

**Artemis smirked, "Because I stabbed you there last time we fought."**

'That time how did you know that wasn't my one vulnerable spot?', asked Percy. She shrugged. 'Only a fool would keep it out in the open'.

**Percy paled a bit, "I thought we were supposed to be friends?"**

Artemis sighed. 'We are friends. I just like fighting with you'. Percy groaned. 'Great!. I'm the man-hating maiden goddesses invulnerable punching bag'. Everyone snorted as he pouted.

**Artemis rolled her eyes, "We are Perseus. But you are the only mortal who can give me a challenging fight so we have had a little battle every time we meet."**

**Percy looked at Artemis in shock, "Have I beat you?"**

'Ego alert', yelled Bianca in a deep robotic kinda voice. Percy scowled.

**Artemis scoffed, "Please Perseus. You are the only male who I can stand; don't get all bigheaded like the rest."**

**Percy held up his hands, "I was just wondering. Jeez, relax my lady."**

Apollo snickered. Everyone ignored him.

**Artemis shook her head annoyed, "Come with me Perseus, it is time to introduce you to the legion." She said as her form shimmered until she stood in a twenty year old form, although her face was sterner and her hair was slightly darker than normal. She turned and looked at Percy expectantly. Percy bowed his head and nodded, getting the feeling her Roman form would not be as kind as her Greek one, if you can call it kind.**

'Kind', scoffed Apollo. 'Yeah right'. He stopped as Artemis raied her bow loaded with an arrow. 'If I'm not kind, dear brother, then I wont hesitate to do to you what I did to Percy, now would I?', she asked sweetly. Percy winced at the memory while Apollo raised his arm to his crotch cupping it as though it would stop an arrow. Everyone else however, laughed. Both at the scene in front of them and at Apollo's expression.

**Zoe and Annabeth stood at the steps of the big house with Chiron and they watched Jason and Leo approach them, each with a backpack while the Leo kid wore some type of tool belt around his waist.**

Hephaestus grinned. 'Thats my boy. Always ready for anything'. Ares scoffed. 'He's got a tool belt. If a monster attacks, whats he gonna do? Throw nuts and bolts at them?'. Hephaestus grinned creepily. 'A hammer is also a tool is it not?'. Ares laughed derisively. 'So what you're saying is, that your teeny-tiny scrawny kid is gonna be bashing up monster with a 4 inch long hammer'.

**"So ladies, shall we get this show on the road?" Leo asked with a flirtatious grin on his face.**

Percy glared at the book jealously. 'That Leo kid's dead when I see him', he thought furiously.

**Annabeth and Zoe both rolled their eyes.**

**"How are we traveling?" Jason asked.**

**"The prophecy states that you need to beware the earth Jason, so I would suggest you take to the skies for your journey." Chiron explained.**

**Jason nodded, "Pegasus then?"**

'Yep'.

**"We only have two Pegasus available, so you will have to pair up." Chiron replied as he gestured to the stables.**

**"What about the chariot?" Annabeth asked.**

**Chiron shook his head, "Unfortunately, Clarisse took off with it this morning and has yet to return. We cannot wait for her as time is of the essence."**

**"Does anyone have any idea where we are going?" Jason asked.**

Athena nodded. 'Quebec'. 'No-one asked you. Remember our agreement?', asked Percy annoyed.

**Annabeth nodded, "North, to Quebec."**

**Jason and Leo both looked at her confused, "Why?" Jason asked.**

'Dumbasses', muttered Athena.

**Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Well so far the only thing we know is that some storm spirits are working for whoever took Hera. Who better to ask about the storm spirits than one of the wind gods? Boreas is the north wind and he will know where we can find Aeolus. Aeolus is in lord of the storm spirits so he should be able to tell us where we can find Hera."**

**Jason's eyes widened, "When did you figure all that out?"**

**Annabeth smiled, "While you two were sleeping, Zoe and I were planning our trip. Athena always has a plan."**

'Yes I do', said Athena with pride. Percy sighed. 'Someone find a spider. That'll shut her up'. Nico snorted. 'That'll kill her'. Everyone stared at him. 'A heart attack', he explained noticing their looks.

**Jason smiled at her turning her cheeks a slight shade of pink **

Percy whistled as Aphrodite squealed.

**before Zoe rolled her eyes and interrupted their little moment.**

'Awww', pouted Aphrodite disappointed.

**"Let's just get moving, we're wasting daylight." She said taking off towards the stables.**

**Once in the air, Annabeth and Zoe laughed as they looked at Leo who was rubbing his chest from the hoof that struck him when he tried to get on Blackjack behind Zoe. Apparently Blackjack was rather protective of Percy's girlfriend, only allowing Annabeth to ride behind her.**

Percy grinned. He nudged Bianca. 'Remind me to give him a box full of donuts to Blackjack when we get back'. She chuckled.

**The group travelled for hours before they crossed into Quebec City in Canada. The girls turned to find Jason looking rather uncomfortable as Leo slept with his head leaning on Jason's back.**

All the guys laughed and wolf-whistled as the girls looked disgusted. Even Aphrodite was wrinkling up her nose and she was pretty much the wh*re of Olympus.

**Jason noticed the girls looking at them and quickly nudged Leo awake.**

'Aaakwaard', sang Percy.

**"We're here." He said as he steered his Pegasus over so that it was flying within talking distance of the girls.**

**Leo rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Below them, a city sat on a cliff overlooking a river. The plains around it were dusted with snow, but the city itself glowed warmly in the winter sunset. Buildings crowded together inside high walls like a medieval town. In the center was an actual castle—at least it looked like a castle—with massive red brick walls and a square tower with a peaked, green gabled roof.**

'It sounds beautiful', sighed Athena. 'It is', nodded Apollo. 'Especially during the Winter Festival'. Athena nodded. 'When is it. I'll go when its on'.

**"Tell me that's Quebec and not Santa's workshop." Leo said.**

**"Yeah, Quebec City," Annabeth confirmed, "one of the oldest cities in North America; founded in 1608 by _Samuel de_ Champlain"**

**Leo raised an eyebrow making Annabeth roll her eyes, "I'm a daughter of Athena. I enjoy learning about things."**

'How dumb can someone get?', asked Artemis just as Apollo burped. 'Never mind', she said looking disgusted.

**Leo held up his hands, "I was just wondering; but, uh, good to know I guess."**

**Annabeth glared at the son of Hephaestus until Jason elbowed him in the ribs to shut him up.**

**"Now what?" Jason asked.**

**"We need to get past them." Zoe said pointed to what looked like two angels steadily rising up towards them, both armed with swords.**

**"I don't like this," Jason said. "They look like storm spirits.**

'Anemoi Thuellai also known as Venti', began Athena but stopped at Percy's warning look and sighed and nodded.

**At first it looked like he was right, but as the angels got closer, they could see they were much more solid than _venti_. They looked like regular teenagers except for their icy white hair and feathery purple wings. Their bronze swords were jagged, like icicles. Their faces looked similar enough that they might've been brothers, but they definitely weren't twins.**

'Lucky them', muttered Artemis.

**One was the size of an ox, with a bright red hockey jersey, baggy sweatpants, and black leather cleats. The guy clearly had been in too many fights, because both his eyes were black, and when he bared his teeth, several of them were missing.**

'Charming', said Aphrodite sarcastically.

**The other guy looked like he'd just stepped off a 1980's rock album cover. His ice-white hair was long and feathered into a mullet. He wore pointy-toed leather shoes, designer pants that were way too tight, and a god-awful silk shirt with the top three buttons open. Maybe he thought he looked like a groovy love god_, _but the guy couldn't have weighed more than ninety pounds, and he had a bad case of acne.**

'Charming', repeated Aphrodite rolling her eyes.

**The angels pulled up in front of the Pegasus and hovered there, swords at the ready.**

**The hockey ox grunted, "No clearance."**

**"'Um, what? Leo asked.**

**"You have no flight plan on file," said the wannabe love god in a French accent that was so bad it sounded fake. "This is restricted airspace."**

'Now please fly away or we will have to shoot you down', said Percy grinning.

**"Destroy them?". The ox showed off his gap-toothed grin.**

**Leo's eyes widened as his three tensed companions tensed in anticipation for a fight but Leo held up his hands, "Can I at least who it is who will be destroying me?"**

**"I am Cal!". The ox grunted. He looked very proud of himself, like he'd taken a long time to memorize that sentence.**

**"That's short for Calais," the love god said. "Sadly, my brother cannot say words with more than two syllables…."**

Athena snorted.

**"Pizza! Hockey! Destroy!" Cal offered.**

This time everyone snorted.

**"Which includes his own name," the love god finished.**

**"I am Cal," Cal repeated. "And this is Zethes! My brother!"**

**"Wow," Leo said. "That was almost three sentences, man! Way to go."**

Everyone chuckled.

**Cal grunted, obviously pleased with himself.**

**"Stupid buffoon," his brother grumbled. "They make fun of you. But no matter, I am Zethes, which is short for Zethes. And the ladies here," He winked at Zoe and Annabeth, "they can call me whatever they want."**

Percy growled while everyone looked at him in amusement. 'Jealous much?', asked Nico teasingly.

**Zoe growled under her breath but Annabeth leaned up to her ear, "Don't. We need to get past them without a fight."**

**Zoe grudgingly nodded and bit her tongue.**

'Ouch', said Apollo. 'That must have hurt'. Zoe sighed. 'Its a figure of speech Lord Apollo', she said as respectfully as she could which wasn't much as her voice was metaphorically screaming-'Asshole!'.

**"We have to see Boreas. It's very urgent." Annabeth said with a forced smile.**

**Zethes looked at Annabeth closely as she forced herself to keep smiling.**

**"My sister will not be pleased," Zethes began before smiling at Annabeth, "but I can never refuse such a beautiful young lady. **

Athena gritted her teeth at the fact that this guy had the nerve to check out _her _daughter.

**Come, you will need to explain yourselves to my father; he will not be happy. He does not like visitors."**

**The Boreads sheathed their swords and pulled smaller weapons from their belts—or at least they looked like they were weapons until they switched them on and they realized they were flashlights with orange cones, like the ones traffic controller guys use on a runway. Cal and Zethes turned and swooped toward the hotel's tower.**

**Leo turned to his friends. "I love these guys.**

'Thats cause you're gay', said Percy mischievously.

**Follow them?" ****Zoe rolled her eyes but looked uneasy, "Yes, we need to speak with Boreas."**

**They landed in what must have been the penthouse suite; but the ****place looked like it had been hit by a flash freeze. The entry hall had vaulted ceilings forty feet high, huge draped windows, and lush oriental carpets. A staircase at the back of the room led up to another equally massive hall and more corridors branched off to the left and right. **

'Wow', said Athena.

**But the ice made the room's beauty a little frightening**

**As the four companions jumped off their steeds and told them to wait there, they turned back to the two brothers who were waiting for them a few feet ahead. They began to follow until Zethes and Cal spun around and pulled out their swords and pointed them at Leo.**

Hephaestus looked worried for his son.

**"Who are you?" Zethes shoved the point of his sword against Leo's chest. "A child of the South Wind, spying on us?"**

**"What? No!" Leo said. "Son of Hephaestus. Friendly blacksmith, no harm to anyone!"**

Everyone laughed but Hephaestus looked worried.

**Cal growled. He put his face up to Leo's, and he definitely wasn't any prettier at point-blank, with his bruised eyes and bashed-in mouth. "Smell fire," he said. "Fire is bad."**

**"Oh." Leo's heart raced. "Yeah, well … my clothes are kind of singed, and I've been working with oil, and…"**

**"No!" Zethes pushed Leo back at sword point. "We can _smell _fire, demigod. I smell fire … on _you_."**

'That doesn't make sense', exclaimed Percy.

**If it hadn't been like three degrees in the penthouse, Leo would've started sweating. "Hey … look … I don't know, "He glanced at his friends desperately. "Guys, a little help?"**

**Jason already had his gold coin in his hand. He stepped forward, his eyes on Zethes. "Look, there's been a mistake. Leo isn't a fire guy. Tell them, Leo. Tell them you're not a fire guy."**

'He's not a fire guy', said Hephaestus worriedly but he knew that it wouldn't help as they couldn't hear him as he was talking to a book'.

**"Um …" Leo muttered.**

**"Zethes?" Annabeth tried her smile again, though she looked a little too nervous and cold to pull it off. "We're all friends here. Put down your swords and let's talk."**

**"The girl is pretty," Zethes admitted, "and of course she cannot help being attracted to my amazingness; but sadly, I cannot romance her at this time.**

Athena growled in anger. 'You wont touch her', she hissed.

**He poked his sword point farther into Leo's chest, and Leo could feel the frost spreading across his shirt, turning his skin numb.**

**"Destroy him now?" Cal asked his brother.**

'Whats with him and destroy?', asked Nico.

**Zethes nodded, "Sadly, I think…"**

**"No," Jason insisted, "I'm the son of Zeus. We're on a peaceful …"**

**Jason's voice faltered, because both Boreads had suddenly turned to him.**

**"What did you say?" Zethes demanded. "You are the son of Zeus?"**

**"Um … yeah," Jason said. "That's a good thing, right? My name is Jason."**

**Cal looked so surprised, he almost dropped his sword. "Can't be Jason," he said. "Doesn't look the same."**

**Zethes stepped forward and squinted at Jason's face. "No, he is not _our _Jason. Our Jason was more stylish. Not as much as me—but stylish. Besides, our Jason died millennia ago."**

'They're talking about the _original _Jason. The Argonaut guy', exclaimed Bianca.

**"Wait," Jason said. "_Your _Jason … you mean the original Jason? The Golden Fleece guy?"**

**"Of course," Zethes said. "We were his crewmates aboard his ship, the _Argo_, in the old times, when we were mortal demigods. Then we accepted immortality to serve our father, so I could look this good for all time, and my silly brother could enjoy pizza and hockey."**

'Was there even Pizza and Hockey in those days', asked Percy.

**"Hockey!" Cal agreed.**

**"But Jason—_our _Jason—he died a mortal death," Zethes said. ―You can't be him."**

'No duh', snorted Apollo.

**Zethes looked at Jason closely, "If you are a son of Zeus, you could be the one we've been watching for."**

**"Watching for?" Leo asked. ―You mean like in a good way: you'll shower him with fabulous prizes? Or watching for like in a _bad _way: he's in trouble?"**

'Hopefully shower him with fabulous prizes', said Zeus. Hera glared at him. 'Well I for one hope he's in trouble and that that trouble gets him killed', she sneered.

**"That depends on my father's will." A cold feminine voice said behind them.**

'Wonder who that is', mused Demeter.

**Diana led Percy to a side entrance of the camp. On their walk, Diana explained how things worked in Camp Jupiter. How the demigods were divided and who he needed to be respectful towards as he was a new recruit. As they passed some kind of invisible barrier, Percy froze a bit as the Roman camp appeared in front of him. There was a large fortress in the middle of a large field. Beyond that lay a city built with a combination of Roman and modern architecture.**

'Wow', said Bianca.

**Percy looked around in awe as he saw the barracks where the demigods must have lived along with different buildings within that part of the camp. He looked back towards the city and gasped as he laid eyes on a modern replica of the coliseum in Rome. It didn't look as large as the original but it was still impressive just as the rest of the city was.**

**Diana turned back to Percy, "Impressive isn't it?"**

'Very', nodded Bianca.

**Percy nodded, "Very."**

'Creepy', whispered Apollo to Ares who punched him.

**Diana gestured for Percy to follow her but before he could two Roman demigods on patrol approached them with spears aimed at each of them.**

Percy chuckled. 'They're dead'.**  
**

**"Halt! Identify yourselves." The male guard demanded.**

Everyone winced knowing what would happen while Artemis smiled in anticipation.

**Diana's silver eyes flashed dangerously as she spun on the demigod, "I do not answer to you, _boy."_ She snapped.**

**The kid's eyes widened as both guards immediately dropped into deep bows, "Please forgive me Lady Diana, I did not know it was you."**

**Diana glared at him making the demigod sweat. **

She leaned forward in anticipation.

**Percy cleared his throat as Diana's eyes turned to him. He gave her an imploring look.**

**Diana nodded her stiffly, "Bring me to your praetor; I must speak to her at once."**

She leaned back into her throne disappointed.

**The boy stood up nervously as Percy sized him up, he looked around fourteen or fifteen years old. He looked like he was Asian or at least partly. He was big and stalky with perhaps a bit of pudginess especially in his face.**

Ares sat up. That sounded like his son Frank.

**"Of course Lady Diana, again I am sorry for disrespecting you." He said nervously.**

**Diana glared at him, "Not you boy, the girl. She is more than capable of leading me and the demigod to your praetor."**

**The girl's eyes widened as Diana gestured to her. Her skin was dark but her eyes were a golden color. She looked around thirteen years old but Percy sensed she was far older than that. He eyed her suspiciously. If there was one thing Percy knew, it was a dead person and he was positive this girl was not supposed to be alive.**

Hades sat up, immediately interested.

**Diana noticed Percy looking at her before she turned to the girl, "Lead the way," she said before turning back to the boy, "you can return to your duties."**

**The girl nodded as she led Percy and Diana across the empty field and towards a group of buildings away from the city where she said the praetor would be.**

**"What's your name?" Percy asked as he eyed the girl carefully.**

**The girl seemed a little startled by his question, "Hazel. Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto."**

Hades froze. Hazel had died in 1942. Seventy-five years ago. It was impossible even if the Doors of Death were open as she would never leave the Underworld.

**Percy froze making Diana and Hazel stop with him. His face slowly shifted into a wide grin before he stepped forward and grabbed the startled girl in a big hug. Hazel looked at Percy confused, "Um, why are you hugging me?"**

**Percy chuckled as stepped back, "Sorry, I just didn't know I had any siblings. My name is Percy Jackson, son of Pluto."**

Percy fist-pumped while everyone stared at him like he was insane.

**Hazel's eyes widened before she gave him a small, somewhat nervous smile as well, "I didn't know either. It's good to know I'm not the only child of Pluto around."**

**Percy grinned but before he could speak, Diana cleared her throat. Her expression was stern but her eyes gave away a bit of mirth, "You two can catch up later. My time is short and I must speak to your praetor about your brother." She said sternly.**

'You're no fun', pouted Percy.

**Hazel nodded briskly and continued to led the duo until they reached the Praetorian Gates where she lead them past the barracks where Percy received a number of questioning looks, until they reached the Principia. Hazel led them inside where they found a beautiful girl**

Zoe huffed.

**with dark brown hair and dark eyes scowling as she listened to a skinny boy with blonde hair and a smug look on his face.**

**The praetor noticed the new occupants of the room before her eyes widened as she quickly stood from her chair and dropped into a bow. The blonde haired kid looked at her confused until he turned around where his face went pale white **

'Aww, is someone scared?', asked Percy in a sickly-sweet voice.

**before he dropped down into the lowest bow he possibly could.**

**"Lady Diana, what an honor." The girl said respectfully.**

**Diana nodded, as the boy went to speak as well she growled under her breathe, "Silence boy, I did not come here for you to grovel at my feet." She said in a harsh tone.**

**The boy trembled a bit **

Ares snorted. 'Coward'.

**but remained silent as Diana turned back to the girl, "You may both rise, I must discuss some words with you praetor."**

**The duo rose up but the boy kept his eyes off the goddess instead deciding to inspect Percy with narrowed eyes making Percy have to bite back a chuckle.**

Percy smirked.

**"What can I do for you Lady Diana?" The praetor asked.**

**Diana smiled at her, "I am here to personally deliver a new recruit for the legion, praetor…"**

**"Reyna," The girl answered for her.**

**Diana nodded, "This is Perseus Jackson, son of Pluto. He is seeking entrance into the legion."**

**Reyna looked a little confused, "If I may ask my lady, why are you delivering him personally? I was not aware you allowed men in your company."**

'He's my exception as well as the hunt's', she said.

**Diana kept her face devoid of emotion, "Perseus here has been working on Olympus for a number of years. He was a key factor in defeating the Titans in the last war. Now that the war is over, he needs a place to go. Since he is a demigod, I have brought him to you. I assume my word and that of the Olympian Council as a whole will suffice for letters of recommendation?"**

'Hell yeah!', exclaimed Poseidon. 'He could even be made Praetor or even Consul with that kind of support'. 'Hmm, Consul. Thats an interesting idea', mused Hera. 'Our goal was praetor. Consul would be rather tough though. Even for him'. She looked at Artemis and nodded slightly. She understood what the other was saying immediately-"Meet me after this is over".

**Reyna looked at Percy in shock before regaining her composure and turning back to Diana, "Of course Lady Diana. He will be admitted to the legion. Should he be tested in the coliseum as most new legionaries are?"**

**Diana nodded as a slight smirk tugged at her lips before she spoke, "I don't think that will be a problem. Perseus is an experienced fighter and should be a good addition to your ranks."**

'The best', said Bianca. Percy shrugged modestly.

**Reyna bowed her head, "I will inform the legion of the new legionnaire and prepare his test for later this afternoon."**

**Diana smiled, "Then I will take my leave praetor." She said before vanishing in a flash of silver light leaving Percy and Hazel alone with Reyna and the skinny blonde kid.**

**Reyna looked at Percy warily, "I am Reyna, daughter of Bellona and praetor of the twelfth legion. Hazel will show you around the camp and the city. You will need to be at the coliseum at 3 this afternoon for your test."**

**Percy smiled, "Thank you praetor, your hospitality is greatly appreciated." He said before turning around towards his sister before someone clearing their throat stopped him in his tracks.**

**Percy turned around to find the blonde haired kid eyeing him again. Percy narrowed his eyes, "Is there something you need boy?"**

'Sound familiar?', chuckled Apollo. 'I think you have been spending too much time with Zoe and my niece Perseus', said Hestia amused.

**The boy glared at Percy, "Yes, admittance to the legion requires that I check the auguries. **

Artemis groaned as did Percy. 'He's your legacy', muttered Percy. 'Should have seen it coming though', grumbled Artemis.

**We cannot be too careful these days, there are rumors of another threat rising."**

**Percy raised an eyebrow before Reyna spoke up, "I believe he was vouched for by Lady Diana herself along with the word of the entire Olympian Council and that will suffice Octavian." She growled.**

'Unless you believe yourself better than us', growled Zeus threateningly.

**Octavian raised his hands but his expression was smug, "We cannot be too careful praetor Reyna. I simply wish to protect Rome against all threats. Since we have already lost our other praetor, all precautions must be taken."**

'Like kicking you out of the legion for instance', snorted Zoe.

**Percy narrowed his eyes at Octavian before closing the distance until he towered over the skinny boy, "So are you saying Lady Diana is not to be trusted?" He asked with a threatening tone in his voice.**

'He better not', growled Artemis angrily.

**Octavian's eyes widened and he tried to step back but Percy grabbed him by his toga and kept him only inches away, **

'Ya tell him Perce', yelled Nico.

**"I do not take orders from runts like you. If praetor Reyna says I need to consult the auguries then I will be more than happy to. But do not mistake me for a newbie demigod boy; I am not to be toyed with by arrogant little punks like you." Percy said turning his head towards Reyna to see a satisfied smile on her face before she wiped it clean and looked at Percy stoically. "Do you require the auguries to be consulted praetor or am I free to have my sister show me the city?" He asked respectfully.**

**Reyna shook her head, "No you are free to go Perseus but release Octavian. You need to save your strength for your test later."**

**Percy nodded and let go of Octavian slowly as he brushed away the wrinkles in his toga, "No hard feelings auger but so we're clear, you do not tell me what I do. I take orders from my praetor and whoever the centurion of the cohort I am accepted into is. You would do well to remember that."**

'BURN!', exclaimed Nico.

**He said before spinning on his heel towards a wide-eyed Hazel who followed him out of the Principia.**

**Once outside, Percy pulled Hazel aside and looked at her expectantly.**

**"What?" She asked confused.**

**Percy rolled his eyes, "How are you here? If there is one thing I know, it's a dead person when I see one."**

Everyone frowned.

**If Hazel's dark skin could have turned pale it would have as she looked at Percy, "Another one of our brothers snuck me out of Asphodel. He said it was my chance to earn my redemption."**

Nico looked horrified that they would find out so soon.

**Percy's eyes widened, "Another brother?"**

**Hazel nodded, "Yes Nico **

'WHAT!', yelled everyone as they turned to look at Nico who was pale white. 'No wonder you seemed to know almost everything', said Percy. 'How did you find out?', asked Hades stoically. 'The ghosts', said Nico. Hades stared at him then sighed. 'We will let it be...for now', he added when Nico looked relieved. He gulped. 'When we get home, you are grounded young man', barked Hades. Nico pouted but nodded.

**but I haven't seen him in a while. He said he was looking for you but that you had been taken by some powerful being."**

Zoe snorted. 'More like annoying being', she muttered too quietly for anyone to hear.

**Percy clutched his head painfully and more images raced through his mind, this time of a boy and girl with onyx colored eyes and black hair similar to his.**

'You remember us', squealed Nico and Bianca. 'More or less', muttered Percy. Hera looked at him apologetically.

**This time he managed to stay conscious before he looked back at Hazel who was looking at him worriedly.**

**"I don't know why but one of the Olympians took my memories. Diana led me here because she said we were friends and she wanted to help me. She said I would get them back if I came to Camp Jupiter." He explained as he rubbed his temples.**

**Hazel looked at him nervously, "Are you going to tell father that I have escaped?"**

'Of course not', exclaimed Percy indignantly glaring at his father as if to say "Do anything to her, you're dead". Hades shrugged. 'Doesn't matter now but I'm not gonna do anything..and nothing will change my mind', he said the last part to Zeus who had opened his mouth.

**Percy looked at Hazel in disbelief, "Of course not. You're back now and you're staying here. You're my little sis and no one will take the only family that I can remember away from me."**

**Hazel looked at him hopefully, "Really?"**

'Obviously', scoffed Percy. 'What kind of question is that?'.

**Percy smiled, "Of course Hazel. We're family and that's what family does, we look after each other."**

**Hazel's eyes lit up before he rushed forward and hugged Percy tightly, "Thank you Perseus."**

**Percy stepped back with a stern look, "It's Percy. None of that Perseus crap from you."**

**Hazel chuckled and nodded before she looked at Percy confused, "Aren't you curious as to why Nico said this was my shot at redemption?"**

Nico paled and muttered 'It wasn't her fault', as everyone stared at him curiously.

**Percy shook his head, "Nope. You can tell me about it later. Whatever it is, it doesn't matter; I have your back. For now, how about you show me around the city before its time to crack some skulls in the coliseum."**

Everyone's mouths twitched. Ares suddenly spoke up excitedly scaring the crap out of everyone(literally in Apollo's case). 'I cant wait for the test', he said happily. 'Finally some action. So far all there's been is some sappy, sentimental shit instead of the war that was promised. I dont see no war'. Everyone stared at him disgusted. 'That war may lead to our downfall', said Artemis. 'And Apollo, please go change your pants', she smirked as Apollo blushed when everyone found out he'd turtled in his pants. When he flashed out to change his pants, Hestia took the book and began reading.

**'Chapter 4', read Hestia.**

**A/N- HEY GUYS! HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER. SON OF CHAOS WILL BE UP TOMORROW. HERE ARE SOME STORY SUGGESTIONS:**

**1) ALL STORIES BY ANAKLUSMOS14**

**2) EVERLASTING PROMISES BY STARBLADE176**

**3) DREAM OR NIGHTMARE BY NIGHTSPOISON**

**4) READING CHILD OF ROME BY JOHANNA NIGHT**

**5) READING THE QUEEN'S CHAMPION BY CHRYSOSARGENTUM**

**6) MY OTHER STORY SON OF CHAOS: THE FORGOTTEN GOD. (REVENGE OF THE FALLEN I'M DOING A REWRITE. SEE MY PROFILE BIO FOR MORE DETAILS)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys! Since I'm facing writers block on my other stories, I've decided to write a new one that will never ever have me in a fix about what to do and what not to do. What is it? The characters read Anaklusmos14's "Intertwined Destinies" of course. This takes place when Olympus is closed and Zoe is wondering where Percy is. The story starts with Percy being kidnapped.**

**-PAIRING : PercyXZoe**

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON OR HARRY POTTER. NOR DO I OWN KOOL-AID OR SUPERMAN.

**MY THIRD FAN FICTION. PLEASE GO EASY ON THE REVIEWS. NO FLAMES PLEASE. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS OKAY.**

CREDIT DUE: TO ANAKLUSMOS14 FOR HIS AMAZING STORY.

**Percy JACKSON & THE OLYMPIANS : READING ANAKLUSMOS14'S "INTERTWINED DESTINIES"**

**'Chapter 4'**, read Hestia.

**Percy was led by his sister Hazel down the Via Praetoria and towards the city of New Rome. They took their time as they walked as Hazel told Percy about her past life; her mother, her one encounter with their father and their eventual move to Alaska. Hazel became a little uncomfortable when she talked about living in Alaska until Percy told her to tell him when she was ready. It was clear that whatever happened in Alaska was the reason she was trying to achieve her redemption in this life.**

'What happened?', mused Athena. She absolutely despised not knowing something.

**Percy promised himself that he would do whatever he had to in order to make sure his new sister was here to stay and not just on a quick visit back to the world of the living. He may have only just met her but if there was one thing Percy remembered about himself it was that family was important to him and that now included Hazel.**

'Loyal', said Hera nodding approvingly.

**"So you really grew up in the Underworld?" Hazel asked **

'Yep', said Percy popping the 'p'.

**in awe as he told her what he remembered from his life. He decided that since Hazel was family, she deserved to know the truth. He did leave out the part about being Greek though as that would only lead to him having explain things he didn't exactly have answers for like where he had been for the past three years.**

'Good', smiled Artemis.

**Percy nodded, "Don't get too excited, I spent the majority of my time training. But after my Mom died, it was nice to have a family again."**

Zoe squeezed his hand comfortingly as he looked at the floor sadly.

**Hazel's face became a bit saddened as she thought about her mother until Percy noticed and slipped an arm around her, "You know that includes you too right?"**

**Hazel's face morphed into a warm smile, "Thanks Percy, it's nice to know I'm not alone anymore."**

**Percy smiled, "Never again sis, I promise."**

Percy smiled. 'I never make promises I cant keep', he said proudly.

**As they approached the city, Percy jumped back in surprise when a previously inanimate statue came to life.**

'Terminus', muttered the Gods and Zoe while Percy, Nico and Bianca looked confused.

**"No weapons inside the Pomerian Line." The statue said sternly as its armless body looked Percy up and down.**

'Ooh, checking you out', Apollo laughed and wolf-whistled. Everyone looked at him disgusted.

**"Whoa, is that a talking statue?" Percy asked confused as he looked at Hazel.**

**Hazel bit back a laugh and shook her head, "This is Terminus. He is the God of Borders here in New Rome."**

**"Hazel Levesque, who is this outsider you are trying to bring into my city?" Terminus asked in a haughty tone.**

**Hazel rolled her eyes, "This is my brother, Percy Jackson and he is being admitted into the legion. He has his test in about thirty minutes at the coliseum." She replied in an annoyed tone.**

'Wow and here I thought you were the only one that enjoyed pissing off Gods', said Aphrodite.

**Terminus turned back to Percy with a suspicious look, "A son of Pluto you say? You smell like a son of another god."**

'Yeah, you stink', smirked Zoe. Percy scowled at her good-naturedly.

**Percy narrowed his eyes as a shadow consumed the statue of Terminus and deposited him a few feet away from his pedestal where the god of borders landed on the ground with a thud.**

'Definitely love pissing off Gods', said Nico. Percy smirked. 'I'm just awesome like that'.

**"I am a son of Pluto and I don't like to be questioned about it." Percy growled at the stunned border god.**

**"How dare you?" Terminus growled before he vanished from his spot on the ground and reappeared on his pedestal. "Turn over your weapons immediately you little upstart."**

**Percy rolled his eyes, "I need them in the coliseum, so no."**

**Hazel put a hand on Percy's arm, "You can't bring weapons inside the city. You will get them back when it's time for your test."**

**Percy sighed and pulled the pen out of his pocket and slipped it into a bin beside Terminus' pedestal and started to walk past the border before Terminus shrieked indignantly.**

Bianca and Nico burst out laughing. Everyone looked at them weirdly. Nico noticing the looks, explained. 'He sounds like a nanny', he chuckled. 'Young man turn over your weapon this instant', he screamed in a high-pitched voice. No-one laughed. Both of them looked around embarrassed. 'Okay...tough crowd...moving on', said Nico. 'Yeah you guys are no fun', added Bianca. 'You guys are not funny', muttered Percy.

**"Turn over the ring on your finger as well boy. Don't think I can't spot an enchanted weapon a mile away." Terminus said increduously.**

**Percy slid the ring off and looked at Terminus.**

**"And the bracelet on your wrist?" Terminus asked.**

'How many weapons do you carry?', asked Athena incredulously. Percy shrugged.

**Percy put a hand to his wrist but stopped, "No. This stays with me. It's not a weapon, it's a shield and I never take it off." He said in a determined tone.**

**Terminus glared at him before huffing loudly, "Just get moving boy, I don't have all day to deal with you. I have borders to protect."**

**Percy rolled his eyes as he and Hazel walked past the Pomerian Line and into the city of New Rome. Hazel looked at Percy curiously, "Why so protective of your bracelet?"**

'Because I gave it to him', smiled Zoe.

**Percy stopped as his hand went to the bracelet on his wrist. His brow was furrowed as he tried to think of why he refused to part with it.**

Zoe scowled at Hera while Percy glared at Artemis.

**"I don't know actually. I just know it means a lot to me and I'm not taking it off for anyone, god or not." Percy said as he ran his fingers over the silver and black bracelet on his wrist. He tried to remember where he got it but the answer seemed just out of his grasp as he felt an all-too familiar headache begin to form in his head.**

Percy cursed.

**He shook his head and cleared his mind as he knew this would only lead to frustration. He allowed Hazel to show him around the city. She led him to the Senate House and then the Forum before leading him to the Circus Maximus. After a short tour of the city, the siblings began to make their way to the coliseum for Percy's test as the time was drawing near.**

Ares sat up. 'Finally some action', he cheered.

**"So what does this test entail anyway? I assumed it was some type combat but what exactly will I be fighting?" Percy asked a little excitedly.**

Everyone looked at him in disbelief while Ares looked at him surprised but also approvingly.

**Hazel looked at him confused about why he seemed excited, "Percy, you will have to fight the Centurions from each cohort until you lose. **

Nico's and Bianca's jaws dropped. 'You. Are. Screwed', they said. Percy smirked. 'I wouldn't be so sure', he cautioned.

**Once you lose, whatever cohorts are willing to take you will offer you a place but the centurions are mostly the best fighters in the legion. You're in for a long afternoon."**

'Mostly?', asked Nico.

**"Mostly?" Percy asked.**

Nico blushed.

**Hazel scowled, "Octavian is the senior centurion of the first cohort even if he couldn't fight his way out of wet paper bag."**

Everyone snorted.

**Percy chuckled, "Good. I will make sure to take my time when I get to him then."**

Now they grinned evilly.

**Hazel stopped, "Percy, no one makes it to the first cohort's centurions. You have the fight them one after another without break." She explained seriously.**

'Holy mother of...', exclaimed Nico trailing off as he saw Hades and Bianca glare at him. The others seemed amused at his terrified expression.

**Percy smirked, "Nothing never happens sis, it just has yet to be done."**

**Hazel shook her head, "Well I hope you're right. I've always wanted to see Octavian put in his place even if you did a pretty good job earlier in front of Reyna."**

Everyone smiled at the reminder.

**Percy smiled, "So what happens if I defeat all the centurions?"**

**Hazel smirked, "Then you would fight Reyna and I promise you wouldn't want that. She is the most skilled warrior I've met, even better than Jason."**

**"Jason?" He asked.**

'Thalia's brother', said Zoe. 'I know', grumbled Percy.

**Hazel frowned, "The other praetor but he disappeared about a month ago right after he got back from a quest."**

**Percy's eyes widened as his mind began to race but before he could think much about it, Hazel grabbed his arm and pulled him into the coliseum before he was late for his test.**

**Hazel brought Percy to Reyna before she gave him a hug and left to find her cohort to watch the test in the stands.**

**Reyna handed Percy his pen and ring, "Good luck Jackson." She said formally. **

**Percy nodded and took a step towards the entrance of the arena before he paused and turned back to Reyna, "My sister tells me you're the best warrior in camp. I look forward to finding out for myself." **

'Arrogant much?', asked Bianca.

**He said before turning back around and walking into the arena. Reyna looked at Percy in disbelief before smirking at his cocky attitude, sure that he would soon be brought down a peg or two.**

**Percy stood confidently in the middle of the arena as the crowd thundered around him. He thought he would be a little uncomfortable in front of so many people but found himself surprisingly invigorated by the crowd. A number of legionnaires were yelling at him to put on armor **

'Not needed', he smirked.

**but he ignored them and waited for the event to begin.**

**After a few more minutes, Reyna silenced the crowd by raising her hand, "Perseus Jackson, son of Pluto has been admitted into the legion today and now seeks a cohort to accept him. As tradition, he will fight the centurions of each cohort starting with the fifth and continue on to the first until he is defeated. The first match will be against Centurion Dakota from cohort five."**

Dionysius sat up. 'Thats my son', he exclaimed. 'Wow you're actually paying attention', exclaimed Zoe. 'Whatever Zia'. 'Zoe', said Zoe slowly as though talking to a mentally disabled person. 'Z-O-E', she said. Dionysius ignored her.

**An average sized kid came out of the other side of the arena dressed in full roman armor with a spear in hand. Percy looked at his face with confusion as his lips were stained red and he kept taking sips from a flask as he walked towards Percy.**

'Who's he? Mad-Eye-Moody?', muttered Athena. Everyone snorted.

**"Are you drunk?" Percy asked incredulously.**

'What?', yelped Nico. 'You're allowed to drink wine there? Thats so cool', he exclaimed. Everyone stared at him wide-eyed. 'Next thing you know, he'll be piercing his ear, getting a gold tooth and start calling everybody-'Dawg!', muttered Percy disapprovingly.

**The centurion rolled his eyes, "It's cool-aid, relax newbie.**

Zoe snorted. 'If he's a newbie, I'm a satyr'. Apollo smirked. 'Why what a silly little satyr you are', he chuckled. She glared at him as everyone tried to stifle their snickers.

**Where's your armor?"**

**Percy smirked as a shadow wrapped around his body covering him in pitch-black lightweight Roman style armor.**

'Roman?', frowned Zoe. Then her eyes widened. 'You changed the design', she said looking at Artemis who shrugged. 'It'll turn back to normal when everyone finds out who he is'.

**Dakota's eyes widened, "Weapon?"**

**Percy's smirk grew as he held out his hand and his spear shot out the ground and into his hand as the crowd fell silent, all looking at Percy with surprise and now anticipation.**

Ares was having similar reactions except for the fact he was shaking in excitement.

**Dakota frowned, "Cool trick but it won't help you. I'm centurion for a reason kid." **

Percy rolled his eyes. 'And I'm, however reluctantly, the Savior of olympus for a reason'.

**Percy simply raised an eyebrow and got himself into a ready position for the fight to start.**

**Reyna, who was watching Percy curiously, looked down at the arena, "Begin!" She shouted.**

**Dakota wasted no time in charging at Percy. He thrust his spear at Percy's midsection but Percy batted the strike aside with his own spear before he flipped it in his hand and swung the butt of it straight up catching Dakota in the jaw and forcing him to bite his tongue painfully before Percy slammed the butt into his forehead with a strong enough strike to send the centurion to the ground unconscious.**

Everyone laughed. 'All that talk and he doesn't even last 5 seconds', said Ares to Dionysius who was looking at the book in disbelief.

**Percy stepped back stood straight up as he turned to Reyna who was looking at him in shock.**

**After a second she regained her composure, "Perseus Jackson wins. Bring Centurion Dakota to the infirmary. Next up is Centurion Gwen also from cohort five."**

Demeter smiled. 'Mine', she said before she became stern. She glared at Percy. 'No matter how much I like you, you harm her, you're dead. Got it?'. Percy gulped. 'Y-yes grandma', he said nervously. Zoe snickered at his face.

**A few Apollo legionnaires removed Dakota from the arena as a girl with brown hair and green eyes walked into the arena looking at Percy nervously. Percy couldn't help but think how familiar she looked.**

**Gwen walked forward eyeing Percy warily and was surprised when Percy smiled at her, "A daughter of Ceres?"**

'Yep', smiled Demeter.

**Gwen**** nodded, "Yes why?"**

**Percy shrugged, "She is my grandmother and I am quite fond of her."**

Demeter beamed at him.

**Gwen's eyes widened, "Grandmother?" **

**Percy nodded, "I am the son of Pluto but also adopted by Proserpina."**

**Gwen's jaw dropped but before she could reply, Reyna shouted at them to begin.**

**Unlike Dakota, Gwen wielded a sword and did not attack Percy blindly. **

'Atleast she's got sense', said Percy.

**Percy's spear vanished as he pulled a pen out of his pocket. Gwen looked at him confused making Percy smirk as he uncapped it as it elongated into Anaklusmos.**

**Gwen's eyes widened when she saw his blade, "Is that a Greek engraving?" She asked in shock.**

'You're getting that reaction a lot huh?', asked Hera.

**Percy looked the sword and cursed himself for not remembering that. He shrugged, "It was a gift from a friend. Greek or not, it's a powerful weapon that I am proud to wield." He explained as he remembered his patron giving him the blade years earlier.**

Zoe and Hestia smiled at him.

**Gwen nodded and swiped at Percy's legs but he blocked easily and sent a half-hearted strike at Gwen who blocked as well.**

Athena looked at him oddly. 'You're holding back'. Percy shrugged.

**The two went back and forth for a minute as Percy held back but made it look like he was trying to defeat her. No one in the stands noticed he wasn't going full-speed but after a minute Gwen locked his blade with hers as they stood only inches apart.**

**"What are you doing?" She hissed. "You're holding back."**

'Observant', approved Athena.

**Percy smiled and acted like he was trying to push her back, **

'You guys should give me an Oscar after this is done'. Everyone rolled their eyes. 'In your dreams', said Bianca. Zoe smirked. 'Considering how much he sleeps, thats quite likely'. Percy scowled.

**"Did you wish to be defeated like the last centurion? I would never dishonor my grandmother by making her children look weak. **

Demeter smiled at him gratefully.

**I'm sorry Gwen but I've spent my entire life training so fighting comes easily to me." He said before he flicked his wrist as Gwen's sword went flying out of her hand. Percy put his blade up to her throat, "Yield?"**

**Gwen's eyes widened and she nodded, "I yield."**

**Percy stepped back and capped his sword as it returned to its pen form. The crowd applauded what they deemed a good match as Gwen walked back to the end of arena she came from.**

**"From cohort four, Centurion Bobby." Reyna yelled from the stands.**

'Mine', said Apollo. He smirked at Percy. 'Get ready to lose'. Percy snorted. 'We'll see', he said.

**Bobby wasted no time once Reyna started the match, pulling out his bow and sending a volley of arrows at Percy who activated his shield and took cover behind it. **

'Coward', boomed Ares. 'Get out and fight instead of hiding'. Everyone looked at him in disgust.

**He twisted the ring on his finger as his bow appeared in his free hand. He waited until Bobby's arrows ran out before popping out from behind his shield with a bow of his own and notching an arrow as Bobby looked at him in shock.**

**Percy fired an arrow before Bobby could react, impaling the likely son of Apollo in the leg as he dropped to a knee. Percy notched another arrow as the crowd looked at him in shock as he took aim at Bobby's head. **

Apollo glared at him. 'You better not kill him', he snarled.

**Reyna stood up to stop Percy when a shadow appeared over his bow. When it vanished, a boxing glove was at the end of the arrow as Percy grinned and fired the arrow, catching the demigod in the jaw and sending him to the ground holding his quickly swelling face.**

Percy smirked at Apollo who was scowling. 'So who won', he asked sweetly. Apollo mumbled something unintelligible. Percy's smirk deepened. 'What was that?'. Apollo glared at him. 'You did. Do you have to rub it in?'. Everyone smirked at him.

**Reyna looked at Percy in shock before ordering medics to attend to Bobby as she called out the senior centurion from cohort four. Percy made quick work of the next four centurions using a different weapon to defeat each as the crowd looked at him in more and more awe.**

Percy smirked. 'I am awesome'.

**Percy now stood across from the centurion from cohort two, a burly son of Mars who strutted into the arena with an arrogant smirk on his face.**

Everyone leaned forward eager to hear about his defeat. Ares who had been looking excited now looked sulky.

**"Don't think you're getting past me punk. I'm the best swordsman in this camp. Just because you beat those weaklings from cohorts three four and five doesn't mean squat. They're where they are for a reason." He sneered.**

'Just like you', sneered Artemis at Ares. 'Arrogant, cocky and prideful. Dont forget hopeless at fighting'. Ares' eyes flashed but before he ould reply, Hestia, not wanting a fight to start, read on.

**Percy looked at the centurion incredulously, "Who pissed in your Wheaties this morning?"**

Everyone laughed.

**The centurion, Mark, glared at Percy, "You're going to get taught a lesson kid."**

'Yeah. How to beat up bullies', chuckled Percy.

**Percy rolled his eyes as he uncapped Anaklusmos and waved the arrogant demigod over. Mark didn't even wait for Reyna to tell them to begin as he charged Percy, bringing his sword down in a downward arc aimed at his head. **

'Thats his skill?', asked Athena incredulously. 'It sucks', she exclaimed. 'i knew he was a baboon but now he's a baboon brandishing a sword'. Everyone smirked.

**Percy stepped to the side, unimpressed with the skill the son of Mars had boasted about.**

**Percy blocked the next few strikes from Mark before he sprung onto offense, his blade was a blur of bronze as he made several shallow cuts the Mark's legs and arms before he feinted a strike and jumped to the side and smacked Mark somewhat hard in the side of the head with the flat of his blade. The son of Mars stumbled forward in shock.**

**"What happened to being the best swordsman in camp? That first centurion from the fifth cohort was more skilled than you and he was drunk." **

'On Kool-Aid', muttered Nico.

**Percy taunted trying to bring the demigod's ego down a bit.**

**"Shut your mouth Pluto spawn. You and your sister are nothing but freaks, no wonder your father isn't allowed on Olympus." **

Hades glared. 'I swear on the Styx, when he dies, he's going straight to Punishment', he growled. Everyone winced in sympathy for the demigod.

**Mark sneered.**

**Percy's eyes flashed with anger but he bit his tongue and waited.**

**"That's right. You can't even respond because even you know it's true." He taunted Percy.**

'hey dad. Why not tartarus', asked Percy. Hades grinned evilly. 'Now why didn't I think of that?'.

**Mark stalked towards Percy and raised his blade over his head in an effort to make the strike as powerful as he could but Percy lunged forward and slammed a fist in the slow son of Mars mouth, knocking a couple teeth out in the process.**

'Ha', yelled Percy.

**Mark stumbled back in shock as he spit his teeth onto the ground. **

'Gross', Aphrodite shivered delicately.

**He looked at Percy with rage in his eyes before charging again. He swung his sword wildly at Percy who raised Anaklusmos and blocked each strike before kicking Mark in the knee causing it to give out. As Mark stood on a knee Percy slammed his fist into Mark's jaw with a powerful strike knocking him onto the ground.**

Percy smirked.

**Percy waited a second to make sure he wasn't getting up again before turning to walk away. When his back was turned, Mark climbed to his feet with his sword in hand as he raised it to attack Percy from behind.**

'Coward', sneered Artemis.

**Hazel jumped to her feet and screamed to warn her brother but it was too late. Mark brought his blade down on Percy's neck.**

Zoe glared at the book. 'When I see him...', she trailed off.

**The entire coliseum watched in horror. They all gasped when the sword reached Percy's neck and Percy's body dissolved into shadows, the sword passing through as if through air.**

**Percy reappeared behind the son of Mars with a look of rage on his face as he grabbed Mark by the hair and roughly pulled him back before he threw several heavy handed punches into Mark's shocked face. **

'Ya tell him Perce', yelled Nico.

**Percy dragged him to the ground and slammed his fists into Mark's bloody face a few more times before he stood up.**

**"You coward," Percy snarled. "You do not even deserve the honor of being a member of the Twelfth Legion of Rome. You are a disgrace to all Romans and your father."**

'I agree', snarled Ares. 'i may like war but I never attack from behind. Only cowards do that'.

**Percy pulled the son of Mars to his feet before dragging him to the side of the arena and throwing him in front of the seat where Reyna sat in shocked silence.**

**"My apologies praetor but this centurion fights without honor." He said as he bowed his head to Reyna who regained her composure.**

**Reyna nodded as her eyes flickered to Mark with a look of disgust, "Take him to the lockup. I will decide his punishment later." She said as two legionnaires snatched up the bloody and dazed son of Mars and dragged him out of the coliseum.**

'I pity him', said Bianca. No-one said anything as they did too although they were also disgusted at his behavior.

**Percy smiled at Reyna, "I am sorry for losing my temper praetor but I am ready to continue the test."**

**Reyna looked at Percy a little surprised and couldn't help but smile back and nodded, "Very well Perseus; return to the arena."**

**The first centurion from cohort one walked out the other end of the arena. She was a beautiful girl **

Zoe growled.

**with dark hair that was cut choppy like she was trying to make herself look less beautiful but it didn't work. She had slightly darker skin like she was part Native American and her eyes seemed to constantly be changing color like a kaleidoscope.**

Mine', said Aphrodite. 'A child of yours trying to look less beautiful?', asked Artemis incredulously. Aphrodite rolled her eyes in response.

**Percy eyed the girl warily, something about her seemed dangerous.**

Everyone frowned.

**Reyna looked down at the two combatants before giving them the signal to begin.**

**The girl pulled out an imperial gold gladius and began to walk towards Percy slowly, her eyes watching him carefully. Percy uncapped Anaklusmos and mirrored the centurion's movements.**

**Suddenly the girl stopped, "Drop your sword legionnaire." She said in a commanding but surprisingly soft tone as she looked right into Percy's eyes.**

'She's a charmspeaker', said Athena.

**He suddenly felt the strong desire to comply with her command until he caught himself and smirked, "A daughter of Venus? I hope you have more to go on than a pretty face and strong charmspeaking abilities."**

'I do too', said Aphrodite. Everyone looked at her shocked.

**The girl's eyes widened in surprise before she narrowed them and charged at Percy. Percy was shocked at the speed and power the girl possessed; she was by far the most skilled fighter he had faced so far. **

'What about me?', pouted Zoe. Percy scowled. 'I dont remember you', he sighed. Zoe scowled.

**She kept up her attack as Percy stayed on the defensive until she overextended on a jab allowing Percy to sidestep and attack.**

**He threw and experimental jab at her legs but she spun to the right and slashed at Percy who barely managed to block. **

Athena raised an eyebrow impressed.

**The girl came out of nowhere with a dagger and slashed at Percy's exposed left side forcing him to fall forward and roll to avoid the dagger and her sword. Percy barely got to his feet in time to avoid her dagger again but slashed a gash across her arm drawing and angry growl from the centurion as she stepped back to regain her composure.**

**"Impressive." Percy said seriously.**

'I agree', said Artemis as she looked at Aphrodite in a whole new light. 'She would make a good hunter', she smiled.

**Instead of replying, the centurion charged again swinging her blade at Percy's legs forcing him to jump over it only to get kicked hard in the chest making him stumble back.**

Percy's eyes widened.

**Percy narrowed his eyes and focused as the girl charged again. This time when she slashed at him Percy blocked her blade and stepped inside the reach of her sword and slammed her hand with the hilt of Anaklusmos causing her to drop her sword. The centurion swung her dagger wildly as she tried to push Percy back so she could regain her sword.**

**Percy blocked her first two strikes and pushed back. The girl was about to charge back forward but hesitated when Percy tossed his blade in the air giving him the chance to drop down low and sweep her legs out from under her. The centurion landed on her back as Percy caught Anaklusmos in his hand again. Before she could react Percy stepped on her hand that held the dagger, pinning it to the ground before he pointed his blade at her throat.**

**"Yield?" He asked tiredly.**

**The girl frowned but nodded as Percy removed his blade and offered her his hand. She looked surprised but took it as Percy pulled her to her feet.**

'Chivalrous', smirked Artemis.

**"What's your name?" He asked.**

**"Piper, Piper McLean." She replied.**

'Bond, James Bond', said Percy seriously. Everyone smirked.

**Percy smiled, "You are a very skilled fighter; the best I've faced today by far."**

**Piper smiled back, "Thanks. You're not so bad yourself."**

**Percy extended his hand, a move that seemed to surprise Piper but she recovered and grasped it firmly in hers. As she shook his hand, her face turned into a slight smirk, "Make sure you knock Octavian around a bit before you finish him off."**

Percy grinned. 'My pleasure'.

**Percy grinned, "I plan on it."**

**Piper nodded and made her way over to the stands to sit with her cohort to watch the rest of Percy's test.**

**Percy now stood in the middle of the arena with an evil smile on his face. Next up was Octavian and something about this kid just rubbed Percy the wrong way. Now he had the chance to put Octavian in his place and he had no plans to miss it.**

Percy rubbed his hands in glee.

**Octavian walked out of the other end of the arena, the usual arrogant look on his face nowhere to be seen.**

'Coward', snorted Percy.

**Percy looked over at his sister to see an evil grin on her face before he looked at Reyna whose smile was more smug than anything else.**

'Everyone hates him', observed Athena. 'My legacy is the most hated person there', groaned Apollo. Artemis smirked.

**Once Octavian stood ten feet in front of Percy his eyes hardened, "It would not be wise to make an enemy of me Jackson."**

**Percy raised an eyebrow, "I am simply doing my test so that I may find a cohort to take me in. If you're scared you could always yield now." He said as his lips twitched and his smile became mischievous.**

Zoe grinned.

**Octavian glared at him and pulled out an imperial gold gladius and charged the moment Reyna gave the word to begin. Percy pulled out his pen and jumped aside to avoid Octavian's blade. Instead of uncapping his pen, he stuffed it back into his pocket as he sidestepped another jab from Octavian. Percy continued to avoid the auger's attacks with relative ease as Octavian became more and more frustrated. Legionnaires in the stands began shouting and jeering at the two combatants; Percy for not fighting and Octavian for not being able to land a single blow.**

'His sword-fighting skills suck', said Nico bluntly.

**Octavian raised his sword over his head to strike again but this time Percy went towards him instead of away as he snuck inside to Octavian's guard and kneed the Apollo legacy in the stomach causing him to hunch over.**

'Why not his crotch?', asked Artemis and Zoe together disappointed.

**Instead of disarming him, Percy clapped both of his hands on each side of Octavian's head, boxing his ears and drawing a pained yelp from the centurion. Octavian tried to regain his bearing as his ears rang painfully. Percy sat back and waited for the auger to attack again not wanting to end the fight too quickly. Finally Octavian recovered and attacked again.**

**Percy stepped back just in time to avoid a wild slash by Octavian.**

**"Is this all the mighty centurion from cohort one has to offer?" Percy taunted making Octavian's face turn red in rage as he charged again trying to impale Percy with his blade with a jab to his chest.**

'Not so easy augur', said Percy chuckling.

**Percy stood his ground and in the blink of an eye both his hands came together and trapped the blade between his two hands with the point only inches from his chest. Octavian's eyes widened as he tried to force the blade forward but he couldn't overpower Percy.**

'Weak', snorted Ares.

**He tried to wrench the sword free but once again he did not have the strength to free the blade from Percy's iron tight hold. The crowd began to laugh and taunt Octavian as they watched him fail to overpower the newbie demigod.**

'I pity him', said Athena. 'I dont', growled Percy.

**"Give up yet?" Percy asked with a smirk.**

**"You're going to regret this Jackson… you're nothing. You think I'm scared of you?" Octavian sneered.**

**Percy looked at Octavian with an evil grin slowly appearing on his face, "You want fear? You don't even know what fear is little boy." Percy growled as he suddenly pushed Octavian's blade back causing the hilt to hit him in the stomach and knock the wind out of him.**

**Percy took a step back and closed his eyes. He raised both hands above his as a shadow appeared in them until it solidified into a wreath of human bones.**

Percy and Hades grinned evilly while the others looked confused.

**Percy put the crown upon his head as shadows began to descend upon the arena and it looked like Percy's body melted into them as he vanished from sight.**

'Your Helm of Darkness?', asked Athena to Hades wide-eyed. Hades smirked. 'Nope. Percy's'. Zeus who had been quiet until now, sat up. 'You made another Helm of Darkness?', he asked sharply. Hades rolled his eyes. 'Its not mine, its Percy's'. Zeus growled. You're not allowed to make one without the council's permission which, i may add, you dont have'. Hades flipped him the bird, leading to one fuming Zeus, one smirking Hades and amused Gods, demigods and one amused ex-huntress.

**Every legionnaire in the stands was in shocked silence as they all felt fear creep into their hearts when they saw Percy vanish from sight. They were snapped out of their shock by a terrified shriek from Octavian whose body was surrounded by shadows. **

Percy was chuckling evilly as were Hades, Nico, Bianca and Zoe.

**Octavian stumbled back and fell on his butt only to jump forward as a shadow behind him grew. To the audience, it looked like the shadows were simply shifting and shimmering around Octavian while it was clear Octavian saw far worse than that.**

'Way worse', smirked Percy.

**The shadows continued to shift and bend until they surrounded Octavian, blocking him from the view of the rest of the legionnaires. Suddenly a girlish scream rung out over the silent crowd**

Everyone snickered, even Apollo.

**followed by more as whatever was happening to Octavian had him close to tears. After a full minute, the shadow unwrapped from around the centurion revealing in lying in the fetal position in the middle of the arena.**

Percy smirked. 'It may not be as powerful as the real thing, but it sure packs a mean punch'.

**"I yield! I yield!" Octavian whimpered loudly.**

**Within a few seconds, the shadows vanished and were replaced by Percy who stood with an evil grin on his face and his crown still sitting atop his head as he looked down at Octavian's trembling form with terrifying glee. ****The legionnaires looked at it in absolute fear as one minute if was a wreath of human bones before shifting into a circlet of black fire and then into a dragon's head. Once off his head, Percy held the helm up before it dissolved into shadows as the crowd looked at Percy in shock.**

**Reyna was the first to recover from her shock as she stood from her seat, "What in the name of Jupiter was that Jackson?"**

'Nothing much. Just my Helm of darkness', said Percy innocently. Now that Octavian's torture was over, Nico and Bianca were looking at him jealously. 'Why dont we get one?', they whined. Percy sighed. 'Its because I'm the Prince of the Underworld', he told them. They huffed.

**Percy looked at the praetor and smiled innocently, "He said he wasn't afraid of me. I decided to find what he was afraid of."**

**Reyna's eyes widened, "Was that your father's helm of darkness?"**

'Mine', smiled Percy. Zoe groaned. 'Stop saying that repeatedly. We know'. Percy pouted.

**Percy smiled and shook his head, "No it was mine. It is my official crown as prince of the Underworld that my father presented it to me on the twelfth birthday. I don't like to use it as it makes your greatest fears come to life."**

Nico looked at him incredulously. 'Man, you have a shit-ass cool cap and you dont even use it?'. Bianca whacked him. 'language Nico'. 'Sorry mother', he muttered. Bianca looked furious. 'What did you call me?', she asked. "If she was a daughter of Zeus, sparks would be flying out her ears and eyes", Percy amused. 'Just like Superman'. Nico however looked terrified and waved at Hestia frantically to continue reading. She looked a bit indignant at being told what to do by a demigod using hand-gestures, but nevertheless, being a kind goddess, and not wanting him to come to any harm, continued reading.**  
**

**Reyna paled a bit and looked at Percy fearfully before Percy smiled at her, "Relax praetor, I would never use it on you or anyone else I respect. I just thought Octavian should be shown his place."**

Artemis nodded approvingly. 'Good. Never use it more than you have to. especially against a girl'. Apollo leaned over to her. 'You do know that you just dissed your own gender?', he smirked. She glared at him and shot him through the hand.

**Relief flashed through Reyna's eyes before they hardened, "Prepare yourself legionnaire, I have yet to be beaten since becoming praetor."**

'Well aren't you prideful', said Percy.

**Percy nodded and returned to the center of the arena as Reyna made way down from the stands, her armor gleaming and looking every bit the part of a commander.**

**She stood ten feet away from Percy as she unsheathed her gladius and nodded her head at Percy to begin. The crowd was silent as they watched with bated breath as the new legionnaire and praetor squared off in the center of the arena.**

'I want to see it in person', whined Ares. He looked at his mother. 'When you send him there can you also send a Hephaestus camera with him? It'll be awesome on Hephaestus TV', he pleaded. Percy snickered at the supposedly-tough War-God, whining for a television show.

**Both Reyna and Percy charged each other at the same time, their blades meeting as sparks flew again and again as their swords clashed. Percy swiped at her legs as Reyna jumped over his blade and brought hers down but Percy spun at of the way at the last second. Reyna recovered quickly and attacked again but couldn't get inside Percy's guard.**

**Percy waited as Reyna's frustration was growing as she failed to get through his defenses. Just when he was about to make his move, Reyna took a step back as she calmed herself.**

'Smart', nodded Athena.

**Percy gave her an impressed look before he attacked, wielding his blade with speed and power that could only be achieved with years of training by the greatest heroes to ever live.**

**Reyna stayed on the defensive but had trouble keeping up with his speed until he feinted an attack to her left side and spun to her right slashing a shallow gash across her leg. Reyna jumped back before Percy could cut any deeper, looking at him with a bit of surprise but also wariness. She looked around to see the entire legion with wide eyes at their praetor being beaten by Percy. Percy noticed their looks as well as the one of worry on Reyna's face.**

'Her reputation would be destroyed if she lost', said Athena.

**He charged at her again, slashing at her legs and forcing her to jump back before he closed the distance, missing a strike aimed at her head before she smashed the hilt of her gladius into his face. Percy jumped back and looked at Reyna seriously as they stood only a few feet apart.**

**"It would not look good for a praetor to lose would it?" He asked seriously.**

'No it wouldn't', said Zoe.

**Reyna scowled, "It would ruin my reputation with my soldiers,"**

'Told you'.

**she growled, "but I haven't lost yet."**

Artemis smirked. 'I like her'.

**Percy nodded and charged at Reyna again, slowing the speed of his attacks just slightly and giving her a chance to switch to offense. She attacked relentlessly trying to land a strike before her frustration took over and her attacks became more wild. Percy dodged and ducked each strike until Reyna aimed one where he was waiting as he raised his sword to block. Reyna's sword hit the bottom of his blade and sent his sword flying.**

**Reyna's eyes widened before she moved to bring her blade to his throat. Percy sidestepped and grabbed her sword hand with his left before smacking it with his right and sending her sword flying.**

'Most probably a draw', said Athena.

**Reyna pulled out a dagger at the same time Percy pulled a hunting knife as they both put the weapons to each other's throats.**

**Percy looked at Reyna expectantly but she stood her ground before Percy gave her a small smile, "Draw?"**

'Told y...'. 'Shut up', roared Poseidon. 'You are bugging me Owl Head'. Surprisingly Athena didn't reply but instead flashed him a hurt look. Aphrodite seeing this, got a glint in her eye. 'Hmm, I wonder', she mused to herself.

**Reyna's eyes narrowed as she nodded but before she could question him the crowd erupted into applause for both competitors and for the show Percy put on in the coliseum.**

**Percy walked over and picked up Reyna's sword before handing it to her hilt first, "Good fight praetor. Now can we find me a cohort?"**

**Reyna nodded stiffly, "Yes but I require a word with you once we are finished."**

'She's gonna ask me why I held back', predicted Percy.

**"Of course," Percy replied kindly.**

**"Centurions line up!" Reyna yelled as one centurion from each cohort came forward and stood in a line in front of Reyna and Percy.**

**Reyna turned to Percy, "You have defeated the centurions from all five cohorts, a first. That means the choice is yours as I am sure all of these centurions would be happy to have you in their cohort."**

'First time that has ever happened', said Hera.

**Percy nodded, "Which cohort is my little sister in?"**

**Reyna looked at him surprised, "Cohort five, why?"**

**Percy smiled, "Then that's my cohort as long as Centurion Gwen will have me."**

Everyone looked at him shocked.

**Piper and the centurion from cohort two who was second in command looked at Percy in shock.**

**"You can't want to be in the fifth, they're terrible." The centurion from cohort two said indignantly.**

Percy growled.

**Percy narrowed his eyes, "Other than Piper and Reyna, Gwen is the most skilled out of all of you. I stand by my choice if Gwen allows it."**

**Gwen nodded numbly before regaining her composure, "We would be honored to take Percy as a member of the fifth."**

**Percy grinned, "Thank you Gwen."**

**Reyna nodded, "It is decided then. Perseus is a member of the fifth cohort. You are all dismissed."**

'This is like a military school', grumbled Nico.

**The centurions other than Piper walked away while Piper looked at Percy curiously, "It would have been nice to work with you Perseus." She said in a disappointed tone.**

**Percy smiled, "Just because we're not in the same cohort doesn't mean we can't work together. We are both still members of the legion and I would like to spar with you again as you are quite skilled. But I don't have any interest in being in the same legion as Octavian, no offense to the first."**

**Piper scowled and looked at Reyna, "That little weasel just cost me the best recruit to come to camp since I've been here, I'm going to kill him."**

Percy smirked. 'Not if I get to him first'.

**Percy chuckled, "Perhaps someone outta cut that silver tongue of his out of his mouth to avoid any more of his antics."**

**Piper smirked, "You can get in line behind me, but there are plenty of people ahead of us as well." **

'How many enemies does he have?', asked Demeter incredulously.

**She said before walking away leaving Percy alone with Reyna.**

**"Walk with me Perseus, we need to talk." Reyna said before spinning on her heel and walking out of the coliseum.**

'Thats it', said Hestia. 'I'll read', said Zoe. **'Chapter 5',** she read.

**A/N- HEY GUYS! HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER. SON OF CHAOS WILL BE UP TOMORROW. HERE ARE SOME STORY SUGGESTIONS:**

**1) ALL STORIES BY ANAKLUSMOS14**

**2) EVERLASTING PROMISES BY STARBLADE176**

**3) DREAM OR NIGHTMARE BY NIGHTSPOISON**

**4) READING CHILD OF ROME BY JOHANNA NIGHT**

**5) READING THE QUEEN'S CHAMPION BY CHRYSOSARGENTUM**

**6) MY OTHER STORY SON OF CHAOS: THE FORGOTTEN GOD. (REVENGE OF THE FALLEN I'M DOING A REWRITE. SEE MY PROFILE BIO FOR MORE DETAILS)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys! Since I'm facing writers block on my other stories, I've decided to write a new one that will never ever have me in a fix about what to do and what not to do. What is it? The characters read Anaklusmos14's "Intertwined Destinies" of course. This takes place when Olympus is closed and Zoe is wondering where Percy is. The story starts with Percy being kidnapped.**

**-PAIRING : PercyXZoe**

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON OR HARRY POTTER. NOR DO I OWN KOOL-AID OR SUPERMAN.

**MY THIRD FAN FICTION. PLEASE GO EASY ON THE REVIEWS. NO FLAMES PLEASE. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS OKAY.**

CREDIT DUE: TO ANAKLUSMOS14 FOR HIS AMAZING STORY.

**Percy JACKSON & THE OLYMPIANS : READING ANAKLUSMOS14'S "INTERTWINED DESTINIES"**

**'Chapter 5'**, read Zoe.

Before she could read any further however, she was interrupted by Hermes walking in the door. He was covered from head to toe in little nicks and scratches but other than that, he was fine. Everyone looked at him but he averted their gazes embarrassed as he sat on his throne. 'Read Zoe', he said making a deliberate effort to not look at Athena who was smirking at him.

**Percy raised an eyebrow but quickly caught up to Reyna who was walking briskly out of New Rome and back towards the barrack area of Camp Jupiter. They walked in silence until they reached the Principia where Reyna opened the door for Percy before she followed him in locking the door behind her.**

Apollo whistled, then shrank under Percy's, Zoe's, Hades' and Artemis' glares. Dionysius coughed but the word "pussy" was clearly heard by everybody.

**When he heard the lock click on the door, his instincts took over and he reached into his pocket where he grabbed ahold of his pen.**

This time it was Hermes who whistled...then winced as an arrow lodged into his shoulder.

**Reyna noticed his tension and smirked, "I am not going to attack you Perseus, I simply wish to discuss a few things with you."**

'She's giving you the "talk", gasped Aphrodite. Everyone looked at her weirdly and inched away from her.

**Percy nodded and relaxed as Reyna made her way over to her desk and sat down before gesturing to the seat in front of her desk for Percy to sit in.**

**Reyna sat back in to her chair as her eyes lingered on Percy who waited patiently for her to speak.**

**"Where have you been before you came to this camp Perseus?" Reyna asked casually.**

'Camp Half-Blood', said Percy casually like it was no big deal. Zoe slapped his head. 'She doesn't know that idiot'. 'But I do', smiled Percy. She groaned.

**Percy raised an eyebrow at her question, "Lady Diana already explained where I have been praetor, why the sudden interest?"**

Aphrodite smirked but didn't comment.

**Reyna eyed him closely for a minute before sighing, "Perseus, this camp is in trouble. Ever since my counterpart went missing, there has been a power struggle among the centurions to fill his role. None of them have what it takes to lead the legion as it should be led but I believe you may be the answer I have been looking for. But if I were to work with you, then I would need to trust you and while I believe what Lady Diana told me, I also know there is far more to your story."**

'She wants him to become praetor?', said Athena incredulously. 'He just got there!'.

**Percy's eyes widened at her words, "You want me to become praetor? I just got here today." He asked incredulously.**

'Great minds think alike', grinned Percy.

**Reyna nodded with a determined look, "I know a warrior and a leader when I see one and I know that you are what this camp needs."**

'More like what SHE needs', winked Aphrodite. Everyone ignored her but Zoe was looking more and more pissed every minute while Hermes and Apollo were struggling to hold in their laughter.

**Percy nodded slowly, "I don't think I would be the best choice for praetor but I will tell you what I know as long as you do me one favor."**

Aphrodite tried not to react.

**Reyna nodded for him to continue.**

**"Please call me Percy; I don't like to be called Perseus." He said seriously.**

'Thats it?', pouted Aphrodite.

**Reyna looked at him strangely before smiling and nodding, "Very well, you have a deal Percy."**

**Percy smiled before turning more serious, "I also need your word on the River Styx that anything I tell you will remain between us as well."**

She now whistled under her breath.

**"I swear on the River Styx that this conversation will stay between us." Reyna replied.**

**Thunder rumbled overhead sealing the oath.**

**Percy looked at Reyna serious before beginning, "I was not born a son of Pluto."**

'I wish I was', sighed Percy. Poseidon looked hurt while Hades was on cloud nine. 'Never say that Percy for you will always be my son', he said. 'Just cause you had the misfortune to be the son of my dear brother, doesn't mean I don't love you'. Percy sighed heavily. 'Thanks dad'.

**Reyna's eyes widened in shock, "But then how do you have the powers of one and then some?'**

'He's adopted', grinned Nico. 'I have the liberty of truthfully saying that we're not related'. 'Thanks Captain Dipshit', grumbled Percy.

**Percy sighed, "I was born a son of Neptune. He abandoned my mother and me to a life of torture and pain." He explained bitterly.**

'I didn't even know you were alive Percy', sighed Poseidon. Hera looked furious. 'You mean after you knocked her up, you never bothered to check back with her?', she screeched. 'Thank you', yelled Percy throwing up his hands. 'I said the exact same thing!'. Poseidon shrunk under their glares.

** "When I was ten, my stepfather killed my mother and almost killed me but I managed to escape. I spent the next few days on the run, hiding from monsters all over the city of New York. One night when I was running from a Hellhound through Central Park, I saw two people standing over a fire. **

'Me and Hades', smiled Hestia. 'What were you both doing there?', asked Athena curiously. They didn't reply. 'Well?', asked Zeus dangerously. In response, Hestia childishly stuck out her tongue at him.

**I was on my last bit of strength so I ran to them hoping they would help. It turned out to be Pluto and Vesta and after looking through my memories, Vesta convinced my father to raise me with her as my patron. My father had me trained by the greatest heroes to ever live such as Achilles and Theseus. **

'Athena's boyfriend-owww', yelped Apollo as an owl bit him. Athena leaned back in her throne with a satisfied look on her face.

**When I met Proserpina, she became fond of me as well and adopted me as her son. So since I was ten, I have been a son of both Pluto and Proserpina growing up in the Underworld. When I was twelve my father crowned me Prince of the Underworld and his heir, not that he will ever need one, but it gave me command over all of the dead as well as many minor gods who work for my father." He finished before looking and Reyna who was gaping at him in shock.**

'I think you just broke her', smirked Demeter.

**Reyna shook her in disbelief, "That is quite a story Percy; I can see why you require I keep this to myself. It would not be wise to let the other Romans know about Neptune as he is not well liked in New Rome."**

Poseidon huffed in annoyance while Athena empathized with him. She hated those blasted Romans. Zeus and Hades looked smugly at their brother.

**Percy nodded, "Good, I hate him as well. If I ever see him, I'll try to kill him myself." He spat bitterly.**

Poseidon stared at him. 'We have long since made our peace Percy', he said. Percy shrugged in response.

**Reyna eyed Percy warily, "And that is where you have been since you were ten?"**

**Percy shook his head, "I do not know where I have been since I was fourteen. I woke up in the wolf house a few days ago where Diana explained my memories for the past three years were taken by Juno.**

Percy and Zoe glared at her and Artemis bitterly...again...

**She told me I was fighting for Olympus but that she could not tell me where I was exactly. She claims I will find my memories here in New Rome."**

**"You don't remember anything from the past three years?" Reyna asked.**

**"I remember one person, Zoe." He explained wistfully.**

Zoe smiled and cuddled up further into him. He stroked her hair gently. Aphrodite looked like Christmas had come early.

**"I can't remember much else other than her name and her face though but Diana said I would see her again if I became a member of the legion and fought for Rome."**

**Reyna looked at bit disappointed but hid it well, "A girlfriend?"**

Zoe scowled while Aphrodite smirked. 'She has a crush on you', she snickered while Zoe and Percy glowered at her. Bianca looked sympathetically at her brother while Nico looked jealous that girls kept falling head-over-heels for him.

**Percy closed his eyes and tried to think but came up blank, "I don't know. Maybe. Diana wasn't clear what we were but said she was important to me." He said dejectedly.**

...and again.

**Reyna nodded, "A personal escort to camp from an Olympian, Diana no less, is a first. It seems the gods have given you to us to deal with the growing threat to camp."**

'Hera and Artemis did. Not the Gods', scowled Zeus. 'Crybaby', muttered Poseidon. 'Nagger', corrected Hades.

**Percy nodded, "Monsters reform almost instantly. Juno and Diana sent me here because Jupiter has closed Olympus off hoping to ignore the problem but they say they have their own plan and I am part of it apparently."**

Zeus glared at them. 'Come on!', yelled Hera throwing up her hands. 'This was necessary. Don't you guys get that? Enough with the glaring', she ranted, with Artemis nodding in agreement to her words looking like a bobble-head doll.

**Reyna clasped her hands together in front of her as she thought about the information Percy gave her before nodding slowly, "It would seem that is true. If they sent you here to help us, then perhaps their plan was for you to become my counterpart anyway."**

'More like "life-partner" counterpart', winked Hermes.

**Percy shrugged, "Honestly I don't know if I'm the best person for the position but I am here to help Rome in any way I can. If this is what you want, you are my praetor and I will not question your decisions."**

'This sounds more like a mistress-slave relationship', muttered Apollo.

**Reyna looked at him a bit surprised by his willingness to do what she asked. Then she looked at him suspiciously, "Percy, why did you let our fight end in a draw?"**

**"What do you mean?" He said trying to sound innocent.**

'You suck at acting', said Zoe. Percy pouted, then grinned. 'Well maybe Zeus can give me a few pointers'. He looked at Zeus. 'Well what about it Oh-great-God-of-Theater-and-Drama? Will you teach me to act?', he asked sweetly. Everyone snickered while Zeus looked furious.

**Reyna glared at him until he put up his hands in surrender.**

**Percy sighed, "There was nothing to gain from me winning the fight. The only thing that would happen is you would lose respect from your legionnaires." He explained seriously.**

**Reyna continued to glare at him, "The fight wasn't over when you let me disarm you."**

**Percy chuckled, "You couldn't have won unless you got lucky and killed me, I'm quite invulnerable."**

'She gonna think you are arrogant', chuckled Athena.

**"Arrogant much?" Reyna asked a little miffed by his comment.**

Athena smirked smugly. 'I was right'. Apollo groaned. 'No-one disagreed with you'.

**Percy chuckled again, "You misunderstand me praetor, do you have a dagger I can use?"**

'Suicidal', sang Hermes.

**Reyna looked at him strangely but opened a drawer in her desk and handed him a dagger. Percy smirked at her as he laid his arm out on the desk and stabbed himself violently with the dagger making Reyna jump up in shock.**

'Told you', said Hermes. 'Fuck you', said Dionysius irritated.

**"Why did you do…." Reyna began before her eyes widened when Percy slid the broken dagger across her desk and held up his uninjured arm. "How?" She asked in disbelief.**

'Styx', said Percy. Bianca looked at him strangely. 'Bless you'. Now it was his turn to look at her strangely. She blushed.

**"Apparently I took a swim in the River Styx sometime in the past three years. Diana said I did it to help fight in the war with Saturn and the Titans but I have no memory of doing it which presents me with a serious problem." Percy explained.**

'What problem?', asked Hera, wondering what she had done wrong.

**"What problem?" Reyna asked still stunned.**

'Exactly what I want to know', said Hera.

**"I have no idea where my one vulnerable spot is. Like Achilles had his heel, to gain the curse of Achilles you must choose a spot on your body to stay vulnerable and I can't remember for the life of me where it is." Percy said frustrated.**

'Oops', said Hera sheepishly in response to the disbelieving glares directed towards her.

**Reyna just stared at Percy for a minute before she regained her composure and glared at him, "So it wasn't a fair fight?"**

'Nope', grinned Percy.

**Percy rolled his eyes, "It was and you are by far the most skilled fighter in camp, you were the only person to land a blow on me but Diana told me that she and I have fought a number of different times and I am the only mortal who gives her a good fight so apparently my abilities are quite good."**

'Ego much?', asked Artemis amused.

**Reyna's eyes widened, "How is it that you and Diana are close anyway? She is known for her hatred of men."**

'He's not a man', smirked Artemis. 'Yeah he's a _boy'_, agreed Zoe smiling at her mistress. Percy huffed. Hermes coughed but the word "whipped" was clearly heard by everyone.

**Percy smirked, "Apparently I'm special…. **

'Yeah. Specially dumb', said Nico grinning. His grin faltered when everyone just stared at him as though to say-'Are you fucked or what?'. Which was "no" cause he was still a virgin...right? Nico was shaken from his thoughts when Zoe started to read again.

**Just kidding, I honestly don't know but she said we are friends so I must have done something to win her favor in the past few years because that was news to me when she found me on my way to camp."**

**Reyna shook her head at him before she became serious again, "It is not well known but Gwen is leaving the legion. She is attending university here in New Rome. This opens up a centurion position within your cohort Percy. I would like to make you centurion."**

Everyone looked impressed. Bianca spoke up. 'I take it from everyone's expressions that thats good right?'. Athena nodded. 'Very'.

**Percy raised an eyebrow, "Won't people be a little upset the new guy is made a centurion on his first day?"**

'Point taken', sighed Artemis deflated.

**"Perhaps but I am praetor and Diana said you fought in the war against the Titans. As far as I am concerned that qualifies as an act of valor which is the requirement without a year of service." She said seriously.**

**Percy nodded, "Okay Reyna. Whatever you think you should do, you have my support."**

**Reyna smiled, "You are very loyal Percy. I like that."**

'It could get you killed', warned Athena. 'Yeah and it could also destroy the world but, who's counting?', said Percy.

**"I am loyal to people I respect and like. You care about your legionnaires and I respect that. If you lose my respect, I can be quite difficult to deal with." He explained seriously.**

'Tell me about it', grumbled Dionysius. Percy smirked. 'Hows the head Mr. D', he asked mischievously. Everyone snickered.

**"Well I appreciate your loyalty but this is just the beginning Percy. The Feast of Fortuna in less than a week away and Octavian has been pushing for elections for the vacant praetor position. I plan to have you win that election. I will not lead Rome with a slimy little weasel like Octavian in a position of power." She growled.**

'Apollo's an ass. Octavian's his legacy and he's a slimy weasel, Darwin was right. Evolution has no boundaries', declared Athena snickering slightly. Everyone looked at her blankly. 'I did not understand', said Percy. She huffed and muttered something about "height of stupidity" and "dumbasses".

**Percy nodded but looked confused, "What about Piper? She seems like a good legionnaire; why not push for her as praetor?"**

'A daughter of Aphrodite as praetor?', asked Artemis shocked. 'Yes, do you have a problem with that', asked Aphrodite miffed.

**Reyna sighed, "I would as she would make a great praetor but traditionally we have had one male and one female praetor. She also used to date our last praetor which may not be best situation if he were to return sometime in the future."**

'Thats confusing', scowled Hermes. 'Not confusing', disagreed Apollo. 'Just awkward'. Artemis looked at her brother in amazement. 'You actually said something smart!', she exclaimed. Apollo grinned. 'I'm awesome like that'. He made a stop-everything gesture. 'Wait! I feel a haiku coming on!'. *Cue groans from everybody* Apollo cleared his throat.

_'I am Apollo,_

_Artemis says I'm smart,_

_I am so awesome!'. _

He grinned. 'Well?', he asked. Nobody trusted themselves enough to open their mouth. He pouted and motioned to Zoe to continue reading.

**Percy nodded, "Alright, just tell me what you need me to do and I'll do it."**

Aphrodite squealed. 'Tell him to fuck you so hard that-' 'Okay', yelled Percy over the sound of Apollo and Hermes' laughter. 'Enough! Time-out', Then his eyes widened. 'Whoa Zoe stop!', he yelled as Zoe rushed towards Aphrodite and slapped her so hard that it left a mark. Aphrodite spat out ichor. 'How dare you!', she screeched. 'I'll-', she didn't get any further because Artemis had leveled her bow at her. 'You'll what?', asked Artemis evenly. Aphrodite gulped. 'I'll...never mess with her love-life again?', she squeaked. Artemis nodded. 'That will do for now'. She put the bow away. Zoe began reading again her voice trembling in anger. Percy was too shocked to speak while everyone else was laughing themselves silly.

**Reyna smiled, "In two hours come to the Senate House. There you will be made a centurion of the fifth cohort."**

**Percy smiled, "Your wish is my command my lady," **

Apollo opened his mouth but shrunk back under Zoe's and Artemis' glares.

**he said with a mock bow making Reyna chuckle a bit before she sent him to the barracks to meet his new cohort. **

'He's in the fifth cohort', mused Ares. He suddenly turned into Mars and grinned. 'Well he's a loser, so its only fitting he should become the leader of a bunch of losers. He's also Greek. What would they say there? Oh yeah Greeks and Geeks', he snickered. Everyone ignored him.

**LINE BREAK**

**Zoe looked up the staircase and her eyes narrowed. At the top stood a girl in a white silk dress; her skin was unnaturally pale, the color of snow, but her hair was a lush mane of black, and her eyes were coffee brown.**

'Khione', growled Zoe. Nico and Bianca looked confused. Percy looked at her. 'The goddess of snow?', he asked. She nodded. He raised an eyebrow.

**She focused on Leo with no expression, no smile, no friendliness. Zoe looked at Leo and rolled her eyes, he looked like a love struck schoolgirl.**

'Boys', sneered Artemis, Zoe nodding in agreement.

**"Father will want to see the one called Jason," the girl said.**

**"Then it _is _him?" Zethes asked excitedly.**

**"We'll see," the girl said. "Zethes, bring our guests."**

**Zoe glared at the girl who didn't seem to have notice her yet, "Long time no see Khione."**

'_Very _long time', she sneered distastefully.

**Khione's eyes quickly snapped in Zoe's direction before they narrowed, "Zoe Nightshade," she growled. "I heard you no longer follow your little mistress anymore. One of the heroes of Olympus they say. But I don't see the famous Percy Jackson, a falling out with your little boyfriend?"**

'Not gonna happen, so wish all you want', scoffed Percy.

**Zoe's eyes flashed with anger, "Not that is any of your concern but no, he is simply busy with his own mission." She growled.**

**Khione smiled, "Busy? Perhaps I will have to find where it is that has him so busy. I hear he is quite the handsome young man."**

'Why thank you', he smiled sarcastically. 'But paws off bitch', he snarled making Zoe jump.

**Zoe let out a growl at the arrogant goddess in front of her but knew now was not the time to start a fight with Boreas' daughter, "Bring us to your father." She said through gritted teeth.**

**Khione's smile grew as she spun around and gestured for the group to follow.**

**Before Leo could take a step, Khione froze him with a look. Not _literally _froze, but she might as well have.**

'She _could _have', muttered Poseidon.

**"Not you, Leo Valdez" she said.**

**In the back of his mind, Leo wondered how she knew his name; but mostly he was just concentrating on how crushed he felt.**

The females rolled their eyes and snorted...

**"Why not?" He said sounding like a whiny kindergartner, but he couldn't help it.**

...now they _all _snorted.

**"You cannot be in the presence of my father," Khione said. "Fire and ice—it would not be wise."**

**"We're going together," Jason insisted, putting his hand on Leo's shoulder, "or not at all."**

'Gay alert', yelled Apollo and Hermes together.

**Khione tilted her head, like she wasn't used to people refusing her orders which brought a satisfied smirk to Zoe's face.**

As it did now.

**"He will not be harmed, Jason Grace, unless you make trouble. Calais, keep Leo Valdez here. Guard him, but do not kill him."**

'You better not', growled Hephaestus.

**Cal pouted. "Just a little?"**

'No', hissed Hephaestus. Hera looked annoyed. 'Shut up, already', she complained. 'I personally don't care if he dies. So I don't see why you should'. Hephaestus glared at her with hatred as did everyone in the room with demi-god kids. 'He's my _son_', he growled.

**"No," Khione hissed.**

**Zoe, Annabeth and Jason followed the goddess for a few minutes until they reached the throne room which was somehow even colder than the entry hall had been. Zoe walked behind Khione, glaring daggers into the back of her head. This was not her first meeting with the Goddess of Snow and she was no fan of the coldhearted bitch. She took a deep breath to remain calm but the thought of the little snow wench going anywhere near Percy made her blood boil. Annabeth seemed to sense her anger and nudged her with her shoulder, her eyes conveying the message to keep it under control until they got out of there. Zoe nodded and looked over at Jason who looked rather uncomfortable in the frigid conditions.**

**Mist hung in the air making Jason shiver and his breath steam. Along the walls, purple tapestries showed scenes of snowy forests, barren mountains, and glaciers. High above, ribbons of colored light—the aurora borealis—pulsed along the ceiling. A layer of snow covered the floor, so they had to step carefully. All around the room stood life-size ice sculpture warriors—some in Greek armor, some medieval, some in modern camouflage—all frozen in various attack positions, swords raised, guns locked and loaded.**

Zeus scoffed. 'Sculptures my balls', he muttered but everyone heard him. Hades smirked. 'Which you don't have, I might add', he snickered.

**At least they _thought _they were sculptures.**

**Then Jason tried to step between two Greek spearmen, and they moved with surprising speed, their joints cracking and spraying ice crystals as they crossed their javelins to block Jason's path.**

**From the far end of the hall, a man's voice rang out in a language that sounded like French. The room was so long and misty, they couldn't see the other end; but whatever the man said, the ice guards uncrossed their javelins.**

**"It's fine," Khione said. "My father has ordered them not to kill you just yet."**

'Well isn't that just _great_', sighed Hera sarcastically.

**"Super," Jason said sarcastically.**

**Zethes prodded him in the back with his sword, "Keep moving, Jason Junior."**

Everyone snorted.

**"Please don't call me that," Jason complained.**

**"My father is not a patient man," Zethes warned.**

**They kept walking as the mist parted to reveal a man on an ice throne. He was sturdily built, dressed in a stylish white suit that seemed woven from snow, with dark purple wings that spread out to either side. His long hair and shaggy beard were encrusted with icicles, so they couldn't tell if his hair was gray or just white with frost. His arched eyebrows made him look angry, but his eyes twinkled more warmly than his daughter's—as if he might have a sense of humor buried somewhere under that permafrost.**

**"_Bienvenu_,_" _the king said. ―_Je suis Boreas le Roi. Et vous?"_**

'Huh?', asked Nico. 'Translation please'. Percy sighed but complied. 'Welcome. I am the king Boreas. And you?'. Nico nodded his thanks.

**Khione the snow goddess was about to speak, but Zoe stepped forward and bowed.**

**"_Votre Majesté," _she said, _"_voici est Jason, fils de Zeus et Annabeth, fille d'Athéna._"_**

'Your Majesty, this is Jason, son of Zeus and Annabeth, daughter of Athena', said Percy. **(To Anaklusmos14, there is no such word as "****thisi". Not trying to give you a french lesson here, but just saying).**

**The king smiled with pleasant surprise. _"Vous parlez français? Très bien!"_**

'You speak french? Very good!', said Zoe before Percy could.

**The king laughed and clapped his hands, obviously delighted. He said a few more sentences then swept his hand toward his daughter as if shooing her away.**

**Khione looked miffed. "The king says…"**

**"He says that Khione won't be needed to translate anymore since I can speak French myself." Zoe said smirking at Khione's furious expression.**

They all snickered at the thought of her being embarrassed in her own home by her own father.

**The king sized up Jason, and Jason decided it would be a good idea to bow so Annabeth followed suit, "Your Majesty, I'm Jason Grace. Thank you for, um, not killing us. May I ask … why does a Greek god speak French?"**

**Zoe had another exchange with the king.**

**"He speaks the language of his host country," Zoe translated. "He says all gods do this. Most Greek gods speak English, as they now reside in the United States, but Boreas was never welcomed in their realm. His domain was always far to the north. These days he likes Quebec, so he speaks French."**

**The king said something else, and Zoe turned pale.**

**"The king says …" She faltered. "He says…"**

**"Oh, allow me," Khione said. "My father says he has orders to kill you. Did I not mention that earlier?"**

Percy tensed. 'You know perfectly well that you didn't you fucking no good, traitorous bitch', he growled.

**Jason tensed. The king was still smiling amiably, like he'd just delivered great news.**

**"Kill us?" Jason said. "Why?"**

**"Because," the king said, in heavily accented English, "my lord Aeolus has commanded it."**

'Excuse me?', growled Zeus. 'I am going to be having words with that guy', he snarled.

**Boreas rose. He stepped down from his throne and furled his wings against his back. As he approached, Khione and Zethes bowed. Jason, Annabeth and Zoe followed their example.**

**"I shall deign to speak your language," Boreas said, "as Miss Nightshade has honored me in mine. As for you, Jason Grace, my master Aeolus would not expect me to kill a son of Lord Zeus … without first hearing you out."**

Zeus smirked smugly forgetting that his son was in danger of being killed. Everyone else glared at him except Ares and Dionysius who were totally indifferent. One wanted to sleep, the other wanted war.

**Jason's gold coin seemed to grow heavy in his pocket. If he were forced to fight, he didn't like his chances. Two seconds at least to summon his blade. Then he'd be facing a god, two of his children, and an army of freeze-dried warriors.**

'Freeze dried warriors', snickered Percy.

**"Aeolus is the master of the winds, right?" Jason asked. "Why would he want us dead?"**

**"You are demigods," Boreas said, as if this explained everything. "Aeolus's job is to contain the winds, and demigods have always caused him many headaches. They ask him for favors. They unleash winds and cause chaos. But the final insult was the battle with Typhon last summer…"**

The Gods groaned.

**Boreas waved his hand, and a sheet of ice like a flat-screen TV appeared in the air. Images of a battle flickered across the surface—a giant wrapped in storm clouds, wading across a river toward the Manhattan skyline. Tiny, glowing figures—the gods, Jason guessed—swarmed around him like angry wasps, pounding the monster with lightning and fire. Finally the river erupted in a massive whirlpool, and the smoky form sank beneath the waves and disappeared.**

Poseidon smirked. Zeus looked like his pants had been peed on, dunked in the filthy waters of the Hudson and stuffed up his ass.

**"The storm giant, Typhon," Boreas explained. "The first time the gods defeated him, eons ago, he did not die quietly. His death released a host of storm spirits—wild winds that answered to no one. It was Aeolus's job to track them all down and imprison them in his fortress. The other gods—they did not help. They did not even apologize for the inconvenience. It took Aeolus centuries to track down all the storm spirits, and naturally this irritated him. Then, last summer, Typhon was defeated again…"**

**"And his death released another wave of _venti_," Jason guessed. "Which made Aeolus even angrier."**

'Temperamental', grumbled Hera. Everyone looked at her as if to say-'So are _you_!'.

**"_C_'_est vrai," _Boreas agreed.**

'Thats correct', translated Percy.

**"But why punish demigods?" Annabeth asked incredulously.**

'Why not?', shot back Hera.

**The king shrugged, "Aeolus cannot take out his anger on the gods. They are his bosses, and very powerful. So he gets even with the demigods who helped them in the war. He issued orders to us: demigods who come to us for aid are no longer to be tolerated. We are to crush your little mortal faces."**

'I'll crush your _manliness. _Then lets see you crush my "little mortal face',_ sneered Zoe._

**There was an uncomfortable silence.**

**"That sounds … extreme," Jason ventured. "But you're not going to crush our faces yet, right? You're going to listen to us first, 'cause once you hear about our quest…"**

**"Yes, yes," the king agreed. "You see, Aeolus also said that a son of Zeus might seek my aid, and if this happened, I should listen to you before destroying you, as you might—how did he put it?—make all our lives very interesting. I am only obligated to _listen, _however. After that, I am free to pass judgment as I see fit. But I _will _listen first. Khione wishes this also. It may be that we will not kill you."**

**Jason felt like he could almost breathe again. "Great. Thanks."**

**Khione purred and stroked his neck. Jason didn't plan it, but electricity sparked along his skin. There was loud _pop_, and Khione flew backward, skidding across the floor.**

Zoe laughed in delight.

**Zethes laughed. "That is good! I'm glad you did that, even though I have to kill you now."**

**For a moment, Khione was too stunned to react. Then the air around her began to swirl with a micro-blizzard. "You dare…"**

**"Stop," Jason ordered, with as much force as he could muster. "You're not going to kill us. And you're not going to keep us. We're on a quest for the queen of the gods herself, so unless you want Hera busting down your doors, you're going to let us go."**

They all snickered. 'He makes Hera sound so brave and protective', smirked Percy. 'Especially of him', agreed Zoe. 'But we all know thats wishful thinking as, 1) She's trapped-', said Nico. '-And 2) She hates demi-gods', continued Bianca. Hera huffed.

**He sounded a lot more confident than he felt, but it got their attention. Khione's blizzard swirled to a stop. Zethes lowered his sword. They both looked uncertainly at their father.**

**"Hmm," Boreas said. His eyes twinkled, but Jason couldn't tell if it was with anger or amusement. "A son of Zeus who is favored by Hera? This is definitely a first. Tell us your story."**

**Jason paled. He hadn't been expecting to get the chance to talk, and now that he could, his voice abandoned him. What was he going to say, remembers nothing since the Grand Canyon a few days ago?**

'Whoopsie daisy', sang Nico childishly.

**Zoe saved him as she stepped up and bowed formally to the God of the North Wind again. She told Boreas the whole story, from the Grand Canyon to the prophecy.**

**"All we ask for is guidance," Zoe concluded. "These storm spirits attacked us and they certainly were not working for Lord Aeolus. If we find them, maybe we can find Hera."**

**The king stroked the icicles in his beard. Out the windows, night had fallen, and the only light came from the aurora borealis overhead, washing everything in red and blue.**

'That must be beautiful', sighed Bianca. 'It is', confirmed Athena.

**Boreas looked at Zoe curiously, "It would not do well for me to kill you Miss Nightshade. **

'No it wouldn't', growled Percy and Artemis together.

**You may no longer be one of her handmaidens but I know Artemis would not be pleased with your death. She is one of the few Olympians who does not treat the minor gods like mere mortals and it would not be good for me or any of the other gods to make an enemy of her." He said before glancing at Jason and Annabeth, "The others though, well I have not such feelings of gratitude towards their parents."**

Athena bowed her head. Because of a stupid dispute between her and Boreas centuries ago, her daughter might be killed. Zeus was being...Zeus expecting Boreas to let Jason go as he was _his _son. He _was _after all the King of the Gods.

**"Hera's in trouble," Jason said. "She has been captured and according the prophecy she is going to be… I don't know, be consumed… destroyed… something by some kind of giant. We need to find her before that happens."**

'Please do', said Hera. 'Please don't', sneered Percy.

**"Yes," Boreas agreed. "Many horrible things are waking. Even my children do not tell me all the news they should." He said with a glare at Khione. "The great stirring of monsters that began with Kronos—your father Zeus foolishly believed it would end when the Titans were defeated. But just as it was before, so it is now. The final battle is yet to come, and the one who will wake is more terrible than any Titan. Storm spirits—these are only beginning. The earth has many more horrors to yield up. When monsters no longer stay in Tartarus, and souls are no longer confined to Hades … Olympus has good reason to fear."**

All the Gods, Percy and Zoe paled at this. 'Death has been captured', said Percy horror-struck.

**Jason wasn't sure what all this meant, but he didn't like the way Khione was smiling—like _this _was her definition of fun.**

**"So you'll help us?" Jason asked the god of the north wind.**

'He better', growled Athena and Hephaestus together.

**Boreas considered this but his expression did not give Jason a lot of confidence. On instinct, Jason slipped his hand in his pocket and got ready to bring out the gold coin. If things went wrong, he'd have to move fast.**

**The movement caught Boreas's eye. "What is that on your forearm, demigod?"**

**Jason hadn't realized his coat sleeve had gotten pushed up, revealing the edge of his tattoo. Reluctantly, he showed Boreas his marks.**

**The god's eyes widened. Khione actually hissed and stepped away.**

'Whats so great about it?' asked Bianca. Percy looked uneasy. 'Its the motto of Rome. "SPQR. Senatus Populusque Romanus".'Basically, "The Senate and the People of Rome". The marks are _supposed _to have a magical power infused in them. Power from the Gods in fact. Well, your godly parent actually as you carry _their _mark. But thats only legend and if its true, the Gods refuse to say, which according to me, is guilty as charged'.

**Then Boreas did something unexpected. He laughed so loudly, an icicle cracked from the ceiling and crashed next to his throne. The god's form began to flicker. His beard disappeared. He grew taller and thinner, and his clothes changed into a Roman toga, lined with purple. His head was crowned with a frosty laurel wreath, and a gladius—a Roman sword like Jason's—hung at his side.**

'Aquilon', said Athena.

**"Aquilon," Jason said, though where he got the god's Roman name from, he had no idea.**

**The god inclined his head. "You recognize me better in this form, yes? And yet you said you came from Camp Half-Blood?"**

**Jason shifted his feet. "Uh … yes Lord Boreas."**

**"And Hera sent you there…" The God of the North Wind's eyes were full of mirth. "I understand now. Oh, she plays a dangerous game. Bold, but dangerous! No wonder Olympus is closed. They must be trembling at the gamble she has taken."**

'Well no. _Zeus _is trembling at the gamble _they _have taken as well as trembling at the mere _thought _of Gaea, like the coward he is', sneered Percy. Zeus had had enough. 'You better bow down to me boy. I am the King of the Gods, and you will respect me!', he roared. Percy rolled his eyes. 'I am _so_ scared. Please save me from the big bad wolf...I mean big bad uncle', he snickered. Zeus hand twitched towards his master-bolt, but stopped knowing there was no point really as he was invincible.

**"Jason," Annabeth said nervously, "why did Boreas change shape? The toga, the wreath. What's going on?"**

**"It's his Roman form," Jason said. "But what's going on—I don't know."**

**The god laughed, "No, I'm sure you don't. This should be very interesting to watch." He said before his eyes flickered to Zoe who was a bit pale, "You keep many secrets from your friends my dear Miss Nightshade but I cannot say that I blame you. I see you have become a pawn in Hera's game as well."**

'I am _not _a pawn', she growled at Hera. 'If you think otherwise, you are sorely mistaken'.

**Jason and Annabeth looked at Zoe in shock but she refused to look in their direction, instead looking at Boreas imploringly.**

**"Does that mean you'll let us go?" Zoe asked hopefully.**

**"My dear," Boreas said, "there is no reason for me to kill you. If Hera's plan fails, which I think it will, you will tear each other apart. I am sure you cannot hold out much hope for Hera's plan either and when it fails, Aeolus will never have to worry about demigods again."**

The Gods paled further. Hades was looking paler than was healthy.

**Jason felt as if Khione's cold fingers were on his neck again, but it wasn't her—it was just the feeling that Boreas was right. That sense of wrongness which had bothered Jason since he got to Camp Half-Blood. He hadn't voiced it but something about it had just felt… wrong.**

**"I don't suppose you could explain?" Jason asked.**

**"Oh, perish the thought! It is not for me to interfere in Hera's plan. No wonder she took your memory." Boreas chuckled, apparently still having a great time imagining demigods tearing each other apart. "You know, I have a reputation as a helpful wind god. Unlike my brethren, I've been known to fall in love with mortals. Why, my sons Zethes and Calais started as demigods…"**

'Which explains why they are idiots', growled Zoe.

**"Which explains why they are idiots," Khione growled.**

**"Stop it!" Zethes snapped back. "Just because you were born a full goddess…"**

**"Both of you, freeze," Boreas ordered. **

'Brrrr', shivered Apollo.

**Apparently, that word carried a lot of weight in the household, because the two siblings went absolutely still. "Now, as I was saying, I have a good reputation, but it is rare that Boreas plays an important role in the affairs of gods. I sit here in my palace, at the edge of civilization, and so rarely have amusements. Why, even that fool Notus, the South Wind, gets spring break in Cancún. What do I get? A winter festival with naked Québécois rolling around in the snow!"**

Apollo and Hermes grinned. 'We have _got _to go there sometime', they exclaimed.

**"I like the winter festival," Zethes muttered.**

**"My point," Boreas snapped, "is that I now have a chance to be the center. Oh, yes, I will let you go on this quest. You will find your storm spirits in the windy city, of course. Chicago…"**

**"Father!" Khione protested.**

**Boreas ignored his daughter. "If you can capture the winds, you may be able to gain safe entrance to the court of Aeolus. If by some miracle you succeed, be sure to tell him you captured the winds on my orders."**

**"Okay, sure," Jason said. "So Chicago is where we'll find this lady who's controlling the winds? She's the one who's trapped Hera?"**

**"Ah." Boreas grinned. "Those are two different questions, son of Jupiter."**

'So, there are two bitches waiting to be spanked?', asked Apollo. Everyone stared at him. 'You want to spank _Gaea_', asked Athena incredulously. He shrugged. 'Poseidon's done it. Why can't I'?'. Everyone groaned. 'He's an idiot. You're...-Okay wait. He's stupid, and you're an idiot and now you want to earn the title of stupid as well'.

**_Jupiter, _Jason noticed. _Before, he called me son of Zeus._**

**"The one who controls the winds," Boreas continued, "yes, you will find her in Chicago. But _she _is only a servant—a servant who is very likely to destroy you. If you succeed against her and take the winds, then you may go to Aeolus. Only he has knowledge of all the winds on the earth. All secrets come to his fortress eventually. If anyone can tell you where Hera is imprisoned, it is Aeolus. As for who you will meet when you finally find Hera's cage—truly, if I told you that, you would beg me to freeze you."**

'Please don't', muttered Percy.

**"Father," Khione protested, "you can't simply let them…"**

**"I can do what I like," he said, his voice hardening. "I am still master here, am I not?"**

**The way Boreas glared at his daughter, it was obvious they had some ongoing argument. Khione's eyes flashed with anger, but she clenched her teeth. "As you wish, Father."**

**"Now go, demigods," Boreas said, "before I change my mind. Zethes, escort them out safely."**

**They all bowed, and the god of the North Wind dissolved into mist.**

**At the bottom step, Khione turned to Zoe, "You have fooled my father, hunter but you have not fooled me. We are not done. And you, Jason Grace, I will see you as a statue in the throne room soon enough."**

'Keep wishing', growled Zeus.

**Zoe glared at the Goddess of Snow, "Don't think I can't see through your lies minor goddess. You will pay for betraying Olympus and are a fool for thinking she would treat you any better than the Olympians have."**

**Khione's eyes flashed with anger, "You and your little pet Jackson will suffer painfully at my mistress' hands." She growled before she spun around and vanished into a mini snow storm.**

**Leo came running up to his friends, "What'd you make her mad for?" He whined. "She was my future wife."**

'Ass-hole', growled Zoe.

**Zoe stepped forward until she was inches from Leo's face, "I don't have times for your stupid little games boy. If you're on this quest to find a girlfriend, then you should start walking home now. She is the enemy and I will not let your stupidity get in the way of finishing this mission."**

**Leo paled at nodded quickly before Zoe pushed past him as she made her way towards the Pegasus at the end of the room. Before she got there, a hand grabbed her arm and spun her around where she met the piercing grey eyes of Annabeth looking at her angrily.**

'Hey', protested Percy. 'Let her go'.

**"You want to explain what Boreas was talking about back there? You've been lying to us the whole time?" Annabeth hissed with betrayal evident in her stormy grey eyes.**

'_Excuse _me?', asked Zoe dangerously. 'You passed information to the Titans did you not?', she scowled. 'Thinking about the well-being of a father who hates you instead of the world', she sneered. 'Two words _traitor_-Fuck yourself', she growled. Athena looked furious.

**Line Break**

**Percy walked beside Gwen towards the Senate House. She was the only person who knew why Reyna had called the Senate for an impromptu meeting.**

**"Are you sure you're cool with this Gwen?" Percy asked for the fifth time.**

'Stop irritating the poor girl', grumbled Artemis.

**Gwen rolled her eyes, "Yes Percy. While it certainly isn't what I expected, it's clear after what I saw in the coliseum today that you will make a good centurion. Besides, nothing can make the fifth look any worse at this point."**

Percy raised an eyebrow.

**Percy raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"**

**Gwen shrugged, "Ever since Michael Varus led a quest in the 1980's and lost the eagle standard, the fifth has been the laughing stock on the legion. He read a prophecy wrong as took a quest up to Alaska and things were disastrous. Only a couple legionnaires made it back alive but they were never the same. They couldn't even explain what happened up there, just muttering about giants and goddesses, or at least that's how the story goes."**

'They were stirring since the _80's_?', asked everyone incredulously._  
_

**Percy's eyes widened but he decided not to ask about it. Instead he smiled at Gwen, "Well no one will be laughing at the fifth once those war games start tomorrow. We're going to kick the crap out of whatever cohort stands in our way."**

**Gwen laughed, "Good luck with that Percy, the fifth hasn't won a single game since I joined the legion but who knows, maybe we'll get lucky and win one on my last game as a member of the legion."**

**Percy looked at her seriously, "We will win Gwen, I guarantee it."**

**Gwen stared at Percy in a bit of shock before nodding, feeling like he wasn't one to make empty promises.**

'You got that right', he nodded.

**"We're here. Just follow me and wait until Reyna calls you up. I'm looking forward to Octavian and some of the other senators' reaction to this." She said with a mischievous smirk.**

Hermes grinned. 'I like her'.

**Percy silently followed Gwen into the Senate House but they soon became the object of most people in attendances' attention, all eyeing the new demigod carefully as word of his performance in the arena had spread quickly throughout New Rome.**

'And you're a celebrity there too', said Nico jealousy.

**Percy ignored their looks as he followed Gwen until one of the Lares in attendance floated over to them and scowl on his face.**

**"Centurion Gwen, how dare you bring a Graecas into the Senate House?" The Lar demanded of Gwen who was looking at him in shock.**

**Before Gwen could respond, Percy stepped forward with an angry scowl on his face, "Me audes appellare coepit? Ego et filii Pluto rex Larvae! Sequitur cura sis sapiens eligere!" He snarled at the Lar who looked at him in shock.**

'What?', asked Bianca. Percy looked confused too. 'That doesn't make sense. Whoever wrote this was just making it up', he exclaimed.**(A/N-No offense, but I looked it up on Google Translate and it seriously ****doesn't make sense).**

**The Lar recovered from his shock and looked at Percy disbelievingly, "I am Viltellius, one of the original members of the legion and fifth cohort! Just because you can speak a little Latin doesn't mean you can fool me. You look like a Greek to me boy; you're even named after one, _Perseus."_ Vitellius spat back angrily.**

**Percy narrowed his eyes and reached forward and grabbed the Lar by the throat shocking both Vitellius and the entire Senate, "Silentium vobis Spiritum intolerabili!**

'That doesn't make sense either', grumbled Athena.

**You would be wise to watch your words Lar lest you wish spend a few centuries learning how to respect my father's heir in the Fields of Punishment!" He growled as he held Vitellius by the throat. Percy stomped his foot on the ground as a crack opened up in the Senate House floor as he pulled Vitellius a little closer.**

**"Do not question me again. My father Pluto has no patience for those who dare defy his favored son." Percy growled.**

Nico looked offended. 'Favorite son?', he asked 'What about me?'. Percy shrugged.

**The Lar's ghostly form seemed to go even paler as Percy glared into his eyes, "P… P… Please my lord, I was mistaken." Vitellius stuttered out.**

**Percy nodded his head as the crack in the floor closed itself up leaving no evidence of it having been there. He released his hand from the Lar's throat and smiled, "No harm Vitellius but I prefer not to have my heritage be questioned as I am sure you can understand. My mother was simply fond of the name Perseus much to the displeasure of my father who had a soft spot for her." He lied convincingly.**

Hermes grinned.

**Vitellius nodded his headed quickly, "Yes, my mistake my lord."**

**Percy shook his head, "None of that. I may be the King of Ghosts in the Underworld but here I am just another member of the legion, here to serve Rome in whatever capacity necessary."**

**Vitellius looked at Percy in shock before noticing the Senate looking at him before he cleared his throat, "Ahem, yes well I am happy we have cleared that misunderstanding up legionnaire. Take your seat with your centurion soldier." He said before floating back to the other Lares with his head held high.**

**Percy turned to Gwen who was looking at him with wide-eyes before she shook her head and grinned, gesturing to her and Percy's seat a few rows up. Once seated, Percy looked up at Reyna to find her struggling to suppress a smirk at his entrance. She regained her composure and stood up. After going over some minor affairs concerning the legion and New Rome, she looked at Gwen and Percy before speaking.**

**"Centurion Gwendolyn of the Fifth Cohort is retiring from the legion so that she may attend university here in the city of New Rome. She has served the legion with honor and loyalty and I would like to offer her my gratitude and thanks for her service." Reyna said as a number of senators applauded their agreement.**

**"That means we are in need of a new centurion to lead the fifth. Usually we would choose someone who has been serving for a number of years but as we all know, we face difficult times ahead, as our _esteemed_ augur has mentioned in many of our recent meetings." Reyna said with a distasteful emphasis when she said the word esteemed. "Luckily for us, the gods have delivered us an experienced new recruit. Perseus Jackson was brought to me by Lady Diana herself and offered herself and that of the entire Olympian Council as a reference for his credentials. She said he fought to defend Olympus from Saturn and the Titan forces while we launched our attack on Mount Othrys. Taking Lady's Diana word into consideration, I believe his service to the Olympians qualifies as an act of valor and with Centurion Gwendolyn's recommendation, I have decided he shall take over for her as senior Centurion of the Fifth Cohort." She finished confidently.**

'_Senior C_enturion?', yelped Athena.

**The Senators all began to shout their own opinions on the matter as Reyna tried to regain control. Percy raised his hand as shadows flickered over the windows of the Senate House making it seem like someone was turning the lights on and off.**

**The Senators quieted down as Reyna sent a nod of gratitude at Percy.**

**"As praetor I have the power to replace officers within the legion as I see fit and with Centurion Gwendolyn's recommendation, my decision is final. Perseus, please come forward." Reyna said firmly.**

**Percy stood from his seat and walked up beside Reyna as her eyes snapped to Octavian with an expectant look. The augur opened his mouth to speak but the words caught in his throat when Percy sent a glare at him. Octavian grudgingly got up from his seat and walked over to Percy and Reyna.**

'He's _scareddd!_', grinned Apollo.

**"Hold out your arm." Octavian said bitterly.**

**Percy smirked at him and held out his arm. Octavian raised his hands to the heavens. "We accept Perseus Jackson, Son of Pluto, to the Twelfth Legion Fulminata for his first year of service. Do you pledge your life to the senate and people of Rome?"**

**"I do." Percy said confidently.**

**The senators shouted, _"Senatus Populusque Romanus!"_**

**Fire blazed on Percy's arm and Octavian watched Percy looking for him to react to the pain. Percy just stared into his eyes as Octavian's face shifted from satisfied to surprised and then finally to scared.**

Everyone snickered.

**Then the smoke and flame died, and new marks were seared onto Percy's skin: SPQR, an image of his father's helm, and a single stripe, representing the first year of service.**

**Percy then looked at Reyna who nodded to him, "You may return to your seat centurion." She said with a satisfied look on her face.**

**Percy made his way back to his seat next to Gwen who was smiling at him, "Not bad Jackson, not even a flinch, most people can't handle the pain without letting it show."**

**Percy shrugged, "I've been through worse, much worse."**

Zoe snuggled further into him.

**Gwen looked at him questioningly but Percy just shook his head, "You don't want to know." He said as he ran a finger down the scar that marred his face from his forehead to his chin.**

**Gwen nodded but couldn't help but wonder what he meant.**

**After another thirty minutes, the Senate was dismissed as Gwen and Percy made their way back to their cohort who Gwen called to attention. Once everyone was lined up, most looked at Percy confused why he didn't line up with the rest but instead stood beside Gwen and Dakota who was looking at Percy with a scowl.**

**"Today in the Senate, Percy here was made senior centurion by praetor Reyna. He has served the gods for many years and came with references from the entire Olympian council. I am retiring so that I may attend school in the city. Reyna and I decided Percy here was the best choice as my replacement. He is now your commanding officer and is to be treated with the same respect as I was." Gwen said in a commanding tone.**

**The legionnaires looked at Percy in shock before they all extended their arms in salute to Percy.**

**"Ave centurio cohortis Percy de Quinto, duodecimae legionis!" They shouted in unison.(A/N-I KINDA CORRECTED THIS. THE OTHER ONE I DIDN'T KNOW WHATEVER FUCKED UP THINGS HE WAS SAYING BUT HERE, I GOT THE GENERAL IDEA)**

'That makes sense', said Percy. 'They're saying-"Hail Centurion Percy of the Fifth Cohort, Twelfth Legion!".

**Hazel grinned at her brother as she saluted, pride shining through her golden eyes.**

**Percy nodded, "Thank you legionnaires. Now I hear we are not well respected within the legion. I have to say, I don't like that. We are going to need to change people's opinion of the Fifth Cohort. Since this is Centurion Gwen's final war games; I for one plan to send her out as a winner. Who is with me?"**

'Me', yelled Nico.

**The legionnaires looked at him a little stunned but soon snapped out of it and roared their approval making Percy grin.**

As it did now.

**A/N-NO EXCUSES, JUST THE TRUTH. SINCE MY LAST UPDATE FOR SON OF CHAOS, I WAS WORKING ON THIS BUT, THIS CHAPTER WAS _FUCKING _LONG! WELL THATS MY RANT FOR THE CHAPPIE. SAYONARA, AU REVOIR, VALE, CHEERIO, PHIR MILENGE, GOODBYE!**


	6. Chapter 6

To whosoever reads this first,

This is a matter of life-and-death. I have been kidnapped**(AKA-****GROUNDED)** by my captors**(AKA-my parents and older brother)**. I do not know how long I will be able to survive on broccoli and green vegetables EVERY FUCKING DAY! I am suffering from TSD. **(TECHNOLOGY STARVATION SYNDROME. THIS IS A DISEASE SUFFERED BY MILLIONS OF GROUNDED CHILDREN ACROSS THE WORLD EVERY DAY). **My captors have allowed me the computer only for sending their demands to the govt. **(AKA-SCHOOL PROJECTS THAT HAVE TO BE COMPLETED). **They have demanded a ransom of $1 billion.**(AKA-I START STUDYING).** I request the reader of this letter to tell the readers of my stories that they are currently leaning over my shoulder to watch what I am typing like a couple of peeping toms.(OW! What was that for?). Well my captor's(brother's) name is Tom any way so...(OW! Stop that!). If you find this, for Gods sake send help. I'm in the US, in San Francisco at-mmmfff...


	7. Chapter 7

Managed to squirrel away my phone for sometime from my captors(read previous authors note). Found chapter 1 of House of Hades :) Not a percabeth chapter :(

Ya want the link? K here ya go...but first...whats the magic word?

lol just kidding, here ya go its on fanpop btw: clubs/the-heroes-of-olympus/articles/212626/title/ official-house-hades-sneak-peek

THERE ya go! thats de link. i cant type on my done, its like a bb, with a small screen. thats de problem with a bb. that and i tend to use sms language while typing on it. thank god its a qwerty!


End file.
